


Lie To Me

by tashawrites



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: Lie To Me. Inspired by the Korean drama starring Yoon Eunhye and that other guy.——Ha Sungwoon’s run in with his ex, and drunken antics get him involved in the life of the supposedly cold and chic Kang Daniel.





	1. Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also quick note. I stan for Daniel’s cats and so they will make small cameos in this. I may or may not have a favourite though, guess which one lol.

It was way too early to be hearing this speech, yet here he was. Ha Sungwoon couldn’t catch a break. Not only was in the pits of hell with this hangover but he had his father scolding him over breakfast.

Well it wasn’t much of a breakfast, a cup of tea and dry toast. Sungwoon was usually a more spirited eater. He was known for his appetite, but he had gone a little overboard at the wedding reception the night before.

Sungwoon’s first love had gotten married, and he had shown his face, because his mother didn’t raise no bitch. That and he didn’t want his former love thinking he was still hung up on him. So he went and cheered on Hwang Minhyun and his beard in their union.

The wedding had been lavish, and over the top but that was to be expected. The woman Minhyun had married had always been over the top and intense. She did things on a large and flashy scale, and Minhyun a weak man went along with it all.

Sungwoon had watched in awe, as live classical music blared through the room, with acrobats and a famous celebrity or two came through to celebrate the couple. It was all expensive, and flashy and had won the adoration of those in attendance.

What Sungwoon had adored about the whole farce was the top line liquor that was served. Minhyun’s beard had splashed out on the best brown liquor that Sungwoon had ever experienced in his short life. 

The rest of the night went on as a blur, and Sungwoon could only remember flashes of it. There was a part of the night he was doing his best to forget one part of the night. 

It had been a while since Sungwoon had drank that much. He had been drunk, but not to the point of doing anything dangerous like driving himself back home. Instead he had taken a taxi and directed him to a place that had once been his home.

For many years after the passing of his mother, Sungwoon had lived with his father in a comfortable two bedroom flat quite close to the huddle and bustle of the Birmingham City Centre. 

There, he and his father had made some great memories. They had supported each other through the best times and the worst and become closer over time. It eventually, Sungwoon like most other children had decided to venture out by himself.

Sungwoon had been living in his own apartment, across town for almost a year now. He had been managing paying his bills, and upkeep of the comfortable loft space. All while balancing his own veterinary health spa. 

It had been a pretty interesting year for Sungwoon, he had achieved a lot but the glow of those accomplishments had faded for his father. He was now looking for something else from his son. 

Sungwoon’s drunken mistake had landed him in this position. He had been so drunk, and old habits died hard. He had wanted to go home, and so he directed the driver to his childhood home. 

Now, at 9 am in the morning Sungwoon has been dragged out of his teenage room to have breakfast with his father. Breakfast that he couldn’t stomach in his state. With his breakfast, he has to tolerate a lecture fro, his father.

“Marriage is legal in this country for you, you’re getting on. Why don’t you consider it”, Sungwoon had a pounding headaches and being lectured by his father was the last thing on his list of things to do but here he was.

“I have a perfect guy for you, this artisan chef I know how much you love eating. He’s from church”, Ha Jaeyoung begins to get ahead of himself, trying to push his son back into the dating pool.

Years ago when Sungwoon had come out, he had the fortune of having an understanding father. Sungwoon didn’t have to deal with any suffering and rejection as far as his father and his extended family were concerned like many of his friends had.  
Instead, he had overeager family members wanting to set him up. The most eager was his father, who wanted happiness for his son but seemed to think that came with being with someone rather than coming from the inside. 

“Thank you but no thanks”, Sungwoon interrupts his father, dismissing any match making he had planned. “You want to be alone all your life?” Jaeyoung pouts, disappointed at being cut off so quickly. 

“I’m not alone, I have you”, Sungwoon winks before taking a sip of the cup of tea his father had made – just how he liked it – milky.

I” won’t remarry”, Jaeyoung declares, which was his prerogative – “not until you marry”, Sungwoon’s father continues the hang over the same ultimatum over his head. The one that had lost its power over time.

Sungwoon knew his father was popular. He had casually dated since the death of his wife, but at some point it never went further and Sungwoon knew he was part of the reason.

Jaeyoung was a totally committed father, and he was determined make sure Sungwoon was in a totally happy space before he took care of himself. That kind of thing came with a lot of pressure for Sungwoon.

There were times where he wasn’t doing well, and he had to pretend for his father’s sake. The better he did, then he could free his father from his obligations. But Sungwoon in that moment, wasn’t doing well. 

(-)

Although he was meant down, scribbling his signature if and when needed. Daniel could see feel a pair of eyes watching him. They scan him from head to toe and back up again. 

“You’re really annoying, how do you go for a run and make it look like you’re a model for an advert”, Yoon Jisung; the family business’ new dependable lackey complains.

Jisung was familiar with Daniel, they had gone to the same secondary school and university. Jisung was a kind and amiable, which is why Daniel was surprised that he worked for his family. 

The oldest of the pair had caught Daniel on his way back home from his morning jog and accosted him into signing some important business documents which could not be put off. 

“Even when you sweat you’re attractive”, Jisung does very little to hide his envy. “You’re attractive too Jisung”, Daniel wasn’t trying to comfort Jisung he was just being honest. Jisung was a good looking man. 

“I know but there’s levels to this shit and I’m definitely not on yours”, Jisung pouts. “But you’re getting there, look at those muscles”, Daniel could see all the effort that Jisung had put in to improve his physique. 

“Whatever”, Jisung dismisses. He wasn’t the type to easily accept compliments, so Daniel doesn’t push further. “I’m all done”, Daniel declares as he hands over the paperwork.

“You signed it?”, Jisung asks briefly inspecting the paperwork in question. Although Daniel didn’t actively participate in company business, his father insisted that Daniel hold onto his stocks and sometimes that came with signing paper work.

“Did you even read it?” Jisung confronts the younger who answers with a shake of his head. “You’re so light hearted about something so important”, Jisung lectures, not for the first time. 

“It’s important to others, not to me”, Daniel dismisses, he had no interest 8n his family business and did the little that he did for the company out of familial obligation. 

“One day it will be important to you”, Jisung wondered if Daniel was just being stubborn or if he had committed to rejecting the company his family had worked so hard to create. 

“Doubtful”, Daniel waves off, as he heads over to his bedroom area. He was sweaty and sticky and needed to shower. 

“Stubborn jerk”, Jisung mutters, disapproving of his younger friend but at the same time admiring him. Daniel had pushed away his golden spoon, and taken his own path and was now settled into a good life. A lonely, but good life. 

(-)

“Sorry I’m late-“, Sungwoon is late for work. He was in such a state, that it takes a little longer to shake off his hangover. He’s tempted to cancel on work, when he receives a desperate call from Taehyun. 

Best friends since secondary school. The pair had both pursued careers working with animals and had started up the pet spa together. They were meant to pamper animals, as well as taking care of any medical ailments that may pop up.  
On Mondays, business was a little slower than normal. Sungwoon had been hoping to nurse his hangover, believing his business partner could handle himself with the part time staff around to help but apparently not. 

“You piece of shit!” A familiar, and shrill female voice is what greets Sungwoon as he steps into his business. He watches as the flamed haired goddess faces off against her squid of a boyfriend. 

“How could you do this to me? To us?!” Minji spits out to Taehyun, holding a pair of skimpy looking knickers. 

The young part timers, Kevin and Gahyeon watch on wordlessly. They knew better than to get in the middle of the lover’s quarrel. 

“I haven’t done anything!” Taehyun unsurprisingly denies any wrong doing, but Minji isn’t convinced. “Who do these belong to?” Minji waves the pretty, rogue coloured lace panties. 

“I’ve told you” They’re yours!” Taehyun insists, face straight. Committed to his lie. “No, they’re not. I didn’t buy them!” Minji is quick to dismiss her lover. She waits and watches for a better excuse from her boyfriend of many years.

“No you didn’t but I did. Look, they’re fresh and I was going to wrap them up”, Sungwoon watches in fascination as Taehyun works quickly on his feet. “You saw the bra too, it was a sexy set”, Taehyun tries to work his charm on his long suffering girlfriend.

“Do you think I’m stupid. You son of a bitch!”, Minji leaps towards Taehyun. The look in her eyes was just as fiery as the hair that sits atop her head. 

“Hey hey, not here! Calm down !” Sungwoon steps in. He couldn’t let things progress to violence. He holds Minji by the waist, pulling her back and tries to calm her down. 

It was too early for this...

(-)

“Shouldn’t we put him on a leash?” Sungwoon proposes as he hands over a cup of tea to Minji who had now calmed down a little. 

After some more yelling and attempts to lunge at Taehyun, Minji had given up and allowed Sungwoon to pull her to the back office. There he was trying to calm her down and understand what had happned. 

Minji had found several pieces of underwear that didn’t belong to her, and although they were in good condition, she was doubting her boyfriend’s innocence. His past cheating ways still haunted her, and Sungwoon couldn’t say he believed his best friend had changed all that much.

“That boy is such a dog”, Minji mutters before taking a sip of her drink.  
“Does he really think I’ll believe him? If it’s new then where’s the tag?” Minji voices the same doubts in Sungwoon’s mind. 

“That’s right, does he take you for a fool?” Sungwoon was always team Minji, he had witnessed Taehyun fuck up one time too many. “He must do”, Minji groans out in frustration.

“In that case you should break up with him”, Sungwoon’s sudden proposal catches Minji off guard. No matter how angry she got with her lover, she never truly considered ending things with him.

“I can’t do that”, Minji sheepishly answers, most likely she was too embarrassed to admit that she loved Taehyun too much and no matter how much drama they went through she couldn’t imagine being without him. 

“Why not?” Sungwoon pushes. If she believed that Taehyun was cheating on her, then she should break up with him. Minji was far too pretty and intelligent, but her weakness came in a five foot man with no manners.

“I won’t let him win. No way. I’ll stay with him and make sure he regrets messing with me”. Sungwoon tilts his head, unable to fully comprehend the concept. Staying with someone as revenge, it didn’t make sense. 

“So? How did the wedding go”, Minji quickly changes the subject, now that the mist of rage had dropped from her sights. 

“You look worse for wear”, Minji points out Sungwoon’s luggage he was carrying under his eyes. “It was free drinks and I made the most of it”, Sungwoon tries to be as blasé about it as possible but Minji doesn’t seem to buy his façade.

“How do you feel about it?” – Minji asks, knowing ful, well the stormy history between Sungwoon and groom. “He’s married now. Good w”, Sungwoon wasn’t totally bluffing, he was relieved to be able to close this chapter of his life. 

(-)

Lee Hyojin definitely matched his mother’s style. She was all bright eyed and bushy tailed, very happy and chatty. The total juxtaposition to Daniel. He figures that was his mothers way of thinking. 

Kang Dongho - His father had been just as demure and quiet as he was, and their combination worked, however their combination was not forced. This was very forced.

“You’re just as handsome as your mother promised”, Hyojin purrs from across the table. Batting her eyelashes, she was working her charm.

Hyojin was beautiful. Pretty eyes, pointed nose, dazzling smile and body that just wouldn’t quit. She was the average man’s ideal type, and once upon a time Daniel would have thirsted for a girl like her. 

“Thank you”, Daniel is polite but cold, but his date is undeterred she seemed determined to make a connection. For what reason, Daniel didn’t know, it’s not like he was giving her much to work with.

“I’m sure you were very busy today with work, but you made time for me. Thank you”, Hyojin was doing very little to hide her interest in Daniel, her eyes had lit up the minute she had laid eyes on him.

“My mother requested this”, Daniel is curt, he knows it’s not great manners but he has to be closed off, he wasn’t going to give his date hopes of proceeding.

“Ah yeah… You’re a filal son”, Hyojin’s smile returns, after briefly faltering. She wasn’t ready to give up, and so Daniel would have to remain firm with his guard. 

“If I meet someone she sets me up with monthly then she gets off my back”, Daniel is transparent. He wasn’t here out of interest, he was just here to fulfil a family obligation. If she had any pride, she would be insulted. 

“Do you ever like the girls you meet?” Hyojin bounces back, undeterred by Daniel’s lack of interest. She was a like a predator who had locked its eyes on its prey, she was determined.

“Clearly not”, Daniel answers bluntly. “You’re a touch egg to crack”, Hyojin giggles, leaning in closer to Daniel seemingly interested. He had seen that look before. She wanted to break down his walls, his disinterest was a challenge.

 

(-)  
Long was not even the word to describe his day. It felt unending. The pet spa was busier than normal, even for a Monday it was hectic. It seemed almost as if there had been a lot pet related accidents, Sungwoon had spent half his day removing objects from places that they didn’t belong in.

In his busy work day Sungwoon had been denied the opportunity to even sit down for a break. He had sacrificed himself to give Tawhyun the opportunity to iron out his ‘misunderstanding’ with Minji. 

Taehyun had arrived back after an hour, with his hair tousled, and his face a little redder than normal. It was obvious what he had been up to, and Sungwoon was way too tired to even complain about it. As long as he didn’t have to deal with any domestics in his place of business.

Finally the working day had ended, the spa was shut down for the day and Sungwoon was on his merry way home, it’d normally be a short five minute journey home on the bus for Sungwoon but he had decided that he couldn’t handle such close quarters in his state.

A half an hour stroll home might get Sungwoon back to fighting fit. All day he had repressed the urge to keel over, in order to remain professional and take care of his patients.

Sungwoon walks, hoping the cold air will bring him some relief. This wasn’t just a hangover. Maybe he had a bug of some sort. He hadn’t been able to eat all day. He didn’t have the appetite.

If it continued then he would have to book an appointment with a doctor. Luckily one of his close friends Minhyun was a doctor. If he pleaded nicely, the younger would see him without notice. 

A sudden screeching of tires, snatches Sungwoon out of his thoughts. His eyes dart to the source of the screeching and sees a car pausing, before starting off again, he can hear some yelling before it disappears off into the distance.

At the side of the road, is what looks to be a startled cat. Sungwoon puts two and two together and surmises that the little feline had a close call almost getting run over by the angry driver.

“Oh my god! Holy crap are you okay?” Sungwoon rushes to the cat’s side, immediately clicking into vet mode and checking the condition of the cat.

“You must have been frightened right?” Sungwoon holds the shaking cat in arms and does his best to comfort the little creature,

The cat was a mix of white, ginger and black fur. With big dark, crescent shaped eyes. The cat looked pretty well groomed, leading Sungwoon to believe that they belonged to someone.

“You need to be more careful this street is busy and the drivers here are maniacs”, Sungwoon scolds, as he strokes through the cat’s well maintained coat of fur.

“Do you have an owner, I’m sure they’d be worried about you”,. Sungwoon searches checks on cat for any form identity. As was standard he finds name tag around the cat’s neck.

“Ah, we have a name tag”, Sungwoon turns the name tag, which was written in English. “Peter? But you’re a girl…” Sungwoon had seen plenty of strange names in his time, but misgendered names weren’t common.

“Ah, there’s a number. Let’s call it”, Sungwoon was sweating, despite how cold it was, loosens scarf and turns his attention back to lovely cat making sure she got back to her owner.

(-)

Twenty minutes pass and still no word from the owner. According to the owner they lived nearby, yet they were arriving pretty late. Maybe it was because of work. 

Sungwoon sits on the brick wall to one of the houses in the neighbourhood, freezing his tits off as he waits. On his lap sits the nice patchy cat, who lays on his lap as he careers the top of his head. Despite being almost run over he seemed quite content. 

”Hello?” A male voice calls for Sungwoon’s attention. He looks up and spots a straight faced, pretty boy looking directly at him, more so at the cat that was on his lap.

Must be the owner, Sungwoon thinks as he stands up and greets the black haired man. Through introductions his hunch is confirmed, Kang Daniel had come to collect his beloved pet.

“Ha Sungwoon? You’re the one who called me right?” Kang Daniel stony faced, and kind of intense. “Oh yes! I found your lovely girl, she nearly got run over and so she’s a bit shaken—“, Sungwoon tries his best to comfort Daniel, explaining that he was a vet and had done a cursory check. 

As Sungwoon talks, he struggles on his feet. He could feel himself swaying a little, he felt odd. Sungwoon could feel sweat rolling down his face, his mouth was dry, so dry! Sungwoon needed to hurry this up and get home. Maybe he would call an Uber and get home.

“Thanks for calling. I was looking everywhere for her”, Daniel’s expression suddenly melts, looking at his pet. “Well here she is….” Sungwoon carefully hands over the feline who meekLy settles into her parents arms.

“I think she just needs something in her belly and some petting and she’ll soon calm down”, Sungwoon feels lighthearted, he could barely understand what he was saying and was barely taking in any breath. 

“Well thanks”, Sungwoon’s vision begins to blur, he can’t event tell what kind of expression the other man had. 

“How much to I owe you?” The pet owner offers, but Sungwoon is quick to weakly dismiss it. “Oh no, it’s nothing. It’s f-“ Sungwoon clears his throat, it was so dry.

“Its fine—”, Sungwoon tries to insist but the words struggle to come out. Eyesight completely shot, he feels like he’s going to fall any second. Everything suddenly goes black cutting off any and all thought and consciousness. 

(-)

Daniel had only just stepped foot into his bungalow — after a hard day’s work. When he received a phone call from a number he didn’t recognise. He wasn’t normally one to answer calls from strangers, but for some reason a feeling in his gut was telling him that he needed to.

Peter had gone walkabout. Daniel had no idea how and when she had left, but according to the person on the phone, she had been found just a mile out from then the bungalow.

Pleading with Rooney, Ori and Jangah. He asks that his precious girls not rebel like their sister, and stay home while he was out briefly. Rooney seems to understand and gives a nod, whilst the two youngest are busy sleeping. He supposes the oldest sister would take care of everyone.

Ten minutes later, Daniel was face to face with the saviour of his precious cat and the precious middle child. As expected, Peter is a little shaken. She is quieter than Daniel had seen her in a little while. But what was surprising is how mild she is in her saviour’s arms.

As Daniel talks to the man, he notices something was off with the small man. He was unusually pale, and the way he spoke was weak, and broken off. He seemed to be trying to be upbeat and polite, but she could by the shaking of his voice. He could see a slight slumping in his body as the man hands over his pet.

Not long after, Daniel was carrying the unconscious man into his car. He had parked nearby. It was so sudden, seeing the stranger faint in front of him. Daniel had just about managed to catch him, squashing Peter briefly.

“How is he?” Daniel asks, after waiting almost half an hour for him. The man that Daniel had finally come to know as Ha Sungwoon, after searching his pockets for the his personal identification card.

Sungwoon had been seen by the doctor and now they had finally returned to give Daniel an update. It comes as a relief to hear that Sungwoon had been stabilised and his blood sugars dropped majorly.

“We’ve tested and it seems that he has diabetes, but it’s fortunately treatable”, Daniel feels a discomfort. He wasn’t sure if he needed to be privy to this detail, but then again he had asked and taken on the duty of being the man’s duties.

“If you let him sleep over for little bit you can take him back by dawn”, Daniel advises that it would be best for the patient to rest over the next few days.

“Okay. Thank you”, Daniel would be sure to pass on the message, but he wasn’t sure just how to do that. Until he remembers that Sungwoon’s phone was a pretty up to date iPhone, and maybe with Sungwoon unconscious he could be able to open up his phone.

Laying down in his hospital bed, Sungwoon was unconscious; hooked into some sort of heart monitor. Sungwoon looked a lot better, the colour had come back to her face, his breathing had steadied. He looked better. 

Daniel carefully moves, looking in the bedside drawer, searching for Sungwoon’s phone. There he opens the phone up, using Sungwoon’s fingerprint through his limp hand.

“Thank god”, Daniel whispers, before looking through his contact list hoping for any emergency number. “Stupid Bestie”, catches Daniel’s attention. He decides that it was the safest number to call. 

“Hey fucker, do you know what time it is?”, Daniel is a little taken back by the aggressive greeting. Maybe ‘stupid bestie’ was warranted as a contact name. 

“Hello, do you know Ha Sungwoon?” Daniel asks, thinking maybe he had dialled the wrong number. 

“Who the hell are you?” The voice remains aggressive, getting Daniel’s back up. Even if they knew who Sungwoon, was this person appropriate for taking over as guardian?

(-)

“Diabetes?” , Taehyun doesn’t hide his annoyance at the latest news on his best friend.

After receiving a call from a strange man from his best friend’s phone, informing him that he was unconscious in hospital. Taehyun had rushed to his best friend’s side to support him. But now that he was awake, he couldn’t help but get upset.

All day, Sungwoon had seemed a little off. He was quieter than normal, but Taehyun has just assume that was because he had been to the wedding of an ex, and seen another all in one day.

Sungwoon never complained. No matter how bad things got, he was never one to let his feelings be truly known. So when Taehyun was being, ultimately unprofessional and sacking off work to sort out a domestic – Sungwoon had no complaints,

Now Taehyun was by his side, in his pajamas, because he had rushed out of his home without changing. All he had heard, was that his best friend was in hospital unconscious. Taehyun had gone out of his mind with worry and rushed out to his side.

“It’s only stage one, but it’s far more treatable”, Sungwoon tries to comfort, he was quiet, meek and weak.

When Taehyun had arrived to the hospital, Sungwoon had been awake for a few minutes. He was awake, but not in good form. He didn’t look good, he looked tired, pale and drained. 

“You’re just going to have to be more careful with your diet and look after your health”, Taehyun lectures, regurgitating what the doctor had told him. Even though he knew Sungwoon’s condition was treatable, he was still going out of his mind out of his mind with worry.

“Yes of course”, Sungwoon was like a naughty child who had gotten himself in trouble and was taking a well deserved scolding,

“I have some leaflets that go more into detail on what I’ll need to do”, Taehyun was taking this serious. He was Sungwoon’s life partner, and was going to do to make sure that his friend was around for a long time.

“You absolute moron. I told you having cake and ice-cream for lunch wasn’t a good idea”, Taehyun lightly smacks Sungwoon in his side, continuing to scold him for his bad eating habits. 

“From now on, we’re cutting that shit out. You’re following my diet-“, Taehyun watches the shift in expression from Sungwoon, he was suddenly a little bit more alive now.

“No I don’t want to!” Sungwoon protests, he didn’t like the idea of living by Taehyun’s rules and having his best friend watch his every move, he already did too much encroaching on his life.

“Do you want me to tell your dad—“ Taehyun counters, shutting Sungwoon up. He had used a powerful trump card on his best friend.

Taehyun knew not to call Sungwoon’s father to the hospital unless the situation was totally serious. Sungwoon hated worrying his father, and so Taehyun wanted to check the situation first. 

Fortunately he had, because Sungwoon wasn’t in a near death situation. He was unwell, and still the news would concern his father. Sungwoon wasn’t planning on telling his father of his condition until he was completely to grips with everything.

“Fine... Asshole”, Sungwoon mutters reluctantly. He knew that he needed to change some of his habits, this was a wake up call and if Taehyun fussed over him, it would be less annoying than his father.

(-)

Sungwoon and Taehyun finally leave the hospital in the army hours, the doctors were satisfied that Sungwoon would be fine to discharge. They scold him and warn him to slow down in his personal life.

Fainting so suddenly was his body’s way of telling him slow down. He was instructed on how to take care of his medication and maintain his health and is allowed to leave.

Taehyun stays with Sungwoon, all the way through it all and drives him back home. This is the most hands on Taehyun had ever been with Sungwoon, he was taking it all seriously and Sungwoon was grateful to have a friend by his side as he tried to process the lifestyle change that he was surely going to have to make.

“If they’re going to be out this late together, then you should formally introduce Taehyun as a son in law prospect”, are first words that greet Sungwoon and Taehyun as they walk into Sungwoon’s flat. 

The lights turn on to reveal a disapproving looking therapist in the middle of Sungwoon’s living room. What the hell was his dad doing here? Sungwoon hadn’t received any calls or texts of warning, and he wasn’t ready to deal with his father frivolity.

“Yikes dad, how low do you think my tastes have gotten?” Sungwoon jokes as he normally would. Any other reaction would cause suspicion from his keen eyed father. 

“Watch it jerk off! I’m your only friend”, Taehyun warns. “Not by choice, but by force”, Sungwoon mocks, earning a laugh from his father.

“Keep it up little one”, Taehyun lightly nudges, he’s extra careful though. “You two are very cute together”, Jaeyoung is as subtle as a brick. 

“Yuck dad, first of all he’s my friend and second of all he’s a hetero”, Sungwoon clarifies, before flopping comfortably onto his sofa. 

Sungwoon is horrified as his father corrects him, claiming that there was no such thing as heterosexuality. “Not when Gong Yoo exists”, Sungwoon grimaces as his best friend and father — both straight, thirst over, an admitted Adonis.

Normally Sungwoon could go on for hours when describing all that was right about the handsome actor, but there was something about grimy about his father’s appreciation that was a little off putting. 

“Miraculously dad, he has a girlfriend dad”, Sungwoon tries to change the subject, pointing back to Taehyun who was indeed in a committed relationship — just about.

“Is she pretty?”, nosy as usual Sungwoon’s father turns his attention to Taehyun which was perfect for Sungwoon. As long as he was out of the crosshairs.

“Whoa, she’s way out of your league”, Jaeyoung makes a fair observation as he admires a picture of Minji. “I know isn’t it great?” Taehyun giggles in reaction, not at all flustered at the slight dig from the elder. 

“So where have you been? “, Mr Ha turns his attention back to his only child. “You came back late”, Sungwoon takes a time machine back into his teenage years, as father demands to know where he had been.

“This is why I moved out. So I wouldn’t have to answer these questions”, Sungwoon was deflecting. Cause his answer would only cause more worry from his overprotective father. The curse of being the only child.

“You shouldn’t have given me your door code if you wanted the freedom”, Jaeyoung was far from apologetic. “You’re right about that”, Sungwoon mutters under his breath.

Sungwoon had given his father his door code, after being badgered by the older man. Jaeyoung had insisted that he would only need to use it in emergency situations, but Sungwoon had been foolish to believe that.

This was the man who had insisted on reading Sungwoon’s journals, in order to get closer to him. Jaeyoung had no boundaries when it came to Sungwoon, he always wanted o know what his son was doing.

“We were just drinking sir”, Taehyun wins best friend of the year as he comes up with a completely plausible excuse. “All night? Don’t you have work?” Jaeyoung’s response is a mix of suspicion and concern.

“It’s fine”, Sungwoon tries to dismiss both the concern and suspicion. “What kind of son do I have, drinking on top of a hangover”, Mr Ha melodramatically yells much to he amusement of his best friend. 

“I’m fine dad”, Sungwoon insists, knowing that his father was veiling his real concern with his dramatics. Jaeyoung sits on the arm of the chair next to Sungwoon, stroking through his son’s hair.

“Are you? I heard that the WannaBe was at the wedding. Is that why you drank so much”, Jaeyoung accurately pinpoints some of Sungwoon’s discontent of lately. 

“Ever since that boy blew up, it seems like you’ve been drinking more”, Jaeyoung observes, and Taehyun nods passionately in the background. 

Sure it was annoying to see his ex boyfriend on television, being loved and adored for the image he had created. Knowing that genuine that image was a total jerk, but Sungwoon wasn’t drinking because of that. Well, not just that.

“No I haven’t”, Sungwoon is quick to deny it. Because if he didn’t, he’d feel truly pathetic, still being affected by a dirt bag ex, years after they had split up.

“Repressing your feelings with alcohol is not a good solution”, Jaeyoung slides into therapist mode, his tone is calm and soothing normally but right now it was crawling under Sungwoon’s skin.

“Thank you dad”, Sungwoon gets up, giving his dad a slight pat on the back before rushing off. “Good night guys”, he was tired and didn’t want to talk about painful things.

“Is he alright?”, Jaeyoung turns to Taehyun, concern etched up onto his face. “Has he ever been okay?”, Taehyun smiles and tries to joke it away, because the truth was, it would be what Sungwoon wanted for him.

(-)

The middle child of the four Kang girls was now back in the safety of her home. Daniel had returned Peter to her sisters and was making sure to keep an eye on her and had nailed shut the cat flap to stop his girl from leaving the house for long periods of time.

Maybe after some time, Daniel would change his mind and give his girls the freedom they deserved. But the close call had made him a little more cautious. The cat flap had been put in so his girls could leave the house and stretch their legs.

Normally his cats didn’t go very far, they get to his gated neighbourhood but it seemed that Peter had become more rebellious and taken herself farther out of her comfort zone, leading to near death consequences.

For now, his girls would have to stay together. Daniel had watched over his girls for the last few days, and was now confident enough to slightly release the reigns enough to go back to his regular schedule.

Daniel begins his day, with a run. He takes his normal route, at his normal pace, and manages six miles around his neighbourhood. As he runs, he does briefly pause to catch his breath and rehydrate.

The place his stops is more familiar to Daniel, it was no longer just a stopping point or the half way mark. It was the place he had saved the saviour of his precious cat.

Days had passed and Daniel couldn’t help it. He had left Sungwoon alone, believing that a friend was going to come to his side and take care of him. But still, Daniel was curious. He wanted to know how the man was doing. He hoped at the very least he was doing well, after all, he was the man who had saved his Peter.

Daniel shrugs off the floating feelings of concern, deciding that there was nothing he could do about it. Short of getting a private detective to look up every Ha Sungwoon in the area, and that would be way too much when all he wanted was an update.

 

Later that Daniel arrives at work. His case load was unusually light. He had a few cases but it seemed like the partners were testing him, on what he wasn’t sure, he his boss Jung Jinyoung comes and invites him to dinner with a potential client and Daniel agrees wanting to impress his work senior. 

They head to the french eatery, a place that was almost impossible to get into unless you had a reservation and sometimes it took months to get s reservation. It was a famous hang out area for celebrities, and the social elite, it wasn’t Daniel’s kind of place.

With the lead of his senior, Daniel heads into the surprisingly quite restaurant. The were barely any customers, despite what should be a lunch rush. There was a calm, as everyone sat and ate.

Jinyoung leads Daniel to a booth near the back of the eatery. There sits attractive red head, probably in her early twenties. The pretty woman is introduced to Daniel, as Jinyoung’s daughter, Mina. He reveals that she would be a potential client, as she was having trouble with defaming articles. 

Daniel raises his eyebrow. He was surprised to see such an innocent looking woman was dealing with any case of defamation. On top of that they were articles. It suddenly clicks for Daniel, she must be a well known celebrity.

“Excuse my junior’s ignorance. He worked so hard academically he never took the time off to have a life. So celebrities were never part of his interest”, Jinyoung takes notice of the fact that Daniel hadn’t reacted to the meeting the woman. He was polite, but not giddy with excitement as most of his colleagues were, when they came into contact with celebrities.

“How interesting! You must be passionate about the law”. Mina doesn’t take offence to not being recognised, instead she seems to find it amusing. Giving Daniel a dazzling smile, one that could only belong to a celebrity who had captured many hearts. 

“Something like that”, Daniel doesn’t add much else. He wasn’t much of s conversationalist when it came to clients. Or in his personal life if he was being totally honest. Daniel wasn’t good with people, strangers especially.

“Anyway, I’m sure by that impatient expression on your face, you want to know why we’re here”, Jinyoung has grown used to be able to read Daniel, even though he had his most polite face on – but he was getting bored and wanted to know why he had been bought here.

“My beautiful daughter had done well to get to her level of fame”, as Jinyoung speaks, Daniel begins to recall the initial rumours he had heard when he first entered the law firm.

Jinyoung had a daughter who was newly debuted as an idol, but Daniel had never been interested to hear anymore. But now his senior catches him up. That in the last year, Mina had suddenly gained s lot of popularity. She had become an it girl.

With that came a lot of jealousy, envy and hate. The comments were starting to become too much. Mina was being dragged into ridiculously rumours, some that were beginning to affect her reputation which was her bread and butter.

“I need you to handle the several enemies my poor daughter has made”, Jinyoung had decided that Daniel would be the perfect person for the job. He asks that Daniel stay and talk to Mina for a briefing. 

Once Jinyoung is gone, the tide of conversations changes. Daniel could handle the case. He just needed to do a little more evidence gathering, on top of the evidence that Mina had and her agency had curated.

“You must be frustrated”, Mina speaks up, after a prolonged silence that settles over everyone. “Pardon?” Sungwoon asks, looking up from his iPad. He was writing notes down.

“Although there are many people to go after, these cases could be easily dealt with by one of the rookies”, Mina parrots a thought that had run through Daniel’s head when being given the case.

“My father asked you to deal with it. Do you know why?”, Mina leans in across the desk knowingly, as if she had s juicy secret to share with Daniel – one that he needed to know.

“The thing is, I caught sight of you at Christmas ball, and ever since then you’ve been someone I’ve interested in—“ Mina begins to reveal her true intentions, and suddenly the set up makes sense to Daniel.

Normally when meeting clients, it was very rare that he had to leave his office. People didn’t like talking about their sensitive issues in a public place, yet Mina had chosen such a well known hang out. It was a totally showy move, one that Daniel couldn’t get behind. 

“No thanks”, Daniel interrupts Mina, seeing where her interest in him lied. “Pardon?” Mina blinks in bewilderment, she hadn’t been expecting that reaction, she was pretty and used to getting her own way it seemed.

“If you’re interest in me is personal, then my answer is no. I’m not interested”, Daniel wasn’t one for dragging things on. He liked to get riding to the point, and he wasn’t in the mood to be played.

“Wow, you didn’t are even let me ask”, Mina scoffs, seeming still shocked by the rejection. “I thought I should be upfront”, Daniel admits.

“You really are… no wonder my dad likes you so much”, Mina seems to take the rejection well. She grins, looking somewhat interested in Daniel, as if he were fascinating animal in the wild.

(-)

Sungwoon had stayed in all day, Taehyun wouldn’t let him go to work for the last few days and now he was becoming stir crazy. He was tired of his own apartment, and taking walks could only last for so long.

Hoping to be out for a little while, Sungwoon foregoes ordering takeaway over the phone and chooses to do it in real life. He heads to his favourite restaurant, almost an hour’s walk away from his house.

The aroma hits Sungwoon in the gut, just yards away. When he enters, he is greeted by one of the full time workers Park Jihoon who was familiar with Sungwoon. Despite being busy, Jihoon puts his order as a priority because he was loyal customer.

“Can I get a coke with that too?” Sungwoon makes a last minute request. “No problem”, Jihoon reveals that the order would take a little longer hit the chicken balls he ordered would come out fresh. 

Sungwoon was willing to wait for the extra crispy and fresh chicken balls, he had nothing else to do. So he decides to people watch as he does he catches sight of a familiar face.

Kang Daniel, the owner of the wandering cat Peter. He had been the person who had taken Sungwoon to the hospital and called Taehyun. He had the foresight to call Sungwoon’s friend and not his father and for that Sungwoon was grateful.

Normally, Sungwoon would be quick to rush over and thank his saviour. But he couldn’t move, he was frozen. It looked like the cat owner was by himself, but he might be waiting for someone. 

“Ha Sungwoon?” A female voice calls for Sungwoon’s attention. He turns towards the entrance of the restaurant and is met by two faces he hadn’t wanted to see.

“Sungwoon, oh my goodness, long time no see!” Lim Suyeon greets brightly. The bunny toothed beauty, beams as she stands next to her handsome boyfriend whom she nudges playfully.

Holy shit. Why now of all times? Sungwoon was in his comfortable pale blue tracksuit, he looked like a total chav. Hair up in a pale pink woolly hat, hiding away his greasy undone hair. 

This was not a good look – in juxtaposition to the good looking celebrity couple. They were neck turn, sparkled and shone in the most expensive branded clothing. Hair professionally straightened and coifed, the make up was perfectly.

“Not much has changed, you still love this place.”, Changmin speaks up. The handsome pop star had only continued to improve in his looks as the years had passed. He was outrageously handsome.

“The food is great”, Sungwoon pathetically answers, he was so self aware when around them. Sungwoon wanted the ground to swallow him up, in order to escape the eyes on him. His ex boyfriend and ex best friend and fans who had whipped out their phones to film and take pictures.

“You always did have a big appetite, that order seemed excessive”, Suyeon teases. He speaks fondly as if he hadn’t ended things so horribly between the two of them.

“Sungwoon never puts on weight so it’s no problem”, Changmin adds casually with the amount of tone deafness as his girlfriend. They weren’t serious, right? Why were they acting like old friends catching up? 

“You guys saw each other at the wedding right?” Suyeon brings up what Sungwoon had been hoping to avoid taking about. Honestly, he’d love to just poof and disappear like magic, cause he knew that his interaction would only end with him embarrassing himself greatly.

“You seemed to have fun, downing the drinks”, Changmin teases, but something about it seemed more sinister and mocking.

“I could only stay a short time otherwise I would have chatted with you too”, Changmin excuses. I still wouldn’t have talked to you dickhead,

“It’s fine. I had fun!” Sungwoon insists, desperate not to make himself look pathetic, even though that’s what he knew he was being viewed as by the famous couple.

“So how is single life treating you. I hear it’s been a while since you’ve dated”, Suyeon smugly grins, leaning in closer to Changmin. Shoulders touching, but they couldn’t do anymore in public. 

“A cute thing like you shouldn’t struggle at all”, Changmin teases, reaching over to pat Sungwoon’s shoulder, Suyeon giggles a little. 

“I’m not single”, Sungwoon lies – badly. “You’re not?” Suyeon tilts her head, barely veiling her tone of disbelief. Smarmy cow; Sungwoon wishes he had to confidence to say it, but he didn’t have the confidence to make such a scene.

“No. I’m here with someone… actually I’m keeping them waiting”, Sungwoon hated himself for lying. But his pride was on the line here, and worse yet as he backs away, he could feel his body turning in the direction of an innocent party – one he was going to pull into his lie. 

The chicken food place was not exactly the best place for a first date, but Daniel had chosen this place in protest. It was an immature move, but if he was being strong armed into this, then he would do it his way.

Daniel’s had pressured him into an arranged date. Unlike his mother, Daniel’s father wanted Daniel’s I marry and settle down. But he wanted him to marry to elevate their family’s position. It was a business move and nothing to do with his happiness.

After hearing about Daniel’s failed date, Daniel had insisted that Daniel would be to try again. He was being set up with the son of a hotel chairman. Kim Doyoung was meant to be a catch, but Daniel was not interested, he hated being set up.

Still, Daniel was here. He had been forced to come, after his father had threatened him with his younger sister Nari. Mr Kang had claimed that he would strong arm the timid youngest into a marriage, something that Daniel had been dead against.

Daniel was using himself as a shield. He wouldn’t marry anyone ends set up with, but he had promised to go on any date he was set up on. If he abided by these rules, then he could save his sister.

“Kang Daniel?” A small man slowly and timidly approaches Daniel’s table. It was Ha Sungwoon, looking a little brighter and much better in health.

“Ha Sungwoon?” Daniel greets, surprised to see the smaller man so soon. He hadn’t been expecting to ever run into him again. I’ve been thinking about you – he excludes the last part.

“I was at the counter and thought I saw you”, Sungwoon sits down as Daniel signals for him to. “Are you alright? You were discharged”, Daniel can’t help but ask. He had left things open ended without any closure.

“Hmmm yes and I’m grateful for your help, and thank you for paying the bill you didn’t have to”, Sungwoon is meek – and cute.

“It’s okay, it was the decent thing to do”, As Daniel replies, he notices Sungwoon’s composure deteriorate, he didn’t look like he was fully paying attention – was he sick?

“I’m really really sorry, but I need to ask a favour of you”, Sungwoon speaks up, and finally his eyes meet Daniel’s. A favour?

“Can you kiss me?” Sungwoon’s request is so sudden and shocking. To kiss him? “Or can I kiss you?” Sungwoon offers, looking across the table. Eyes wide with innocence, it was as if he didn’t understand what kind of request he was making to a man he barely knew.

“I just need it to look like you’re my boyfriend for five minutes so I can fool my ex and his girlfriend so please”, Sungwoon’s voice it sounds so desperate and honestly a little pathetic.

Daniel is careful as he looks around, he glances towards the service counter. There seemed to be s couple who was causing a commotion, Daniel didn’t recognise them but he supposes they were celebrities.

They were good looking enough for it. The girl was small and cute on the surface, but immediately Daniel could tell that there was more to her than met the eye. As for the man she was with, he had a sky and smarmy look about him. How did Sungwoon know them?

So what if they’re here? Daniel would normally dismiss any other person, if they made the same request, but for some reason he doesn’t with Ha Sungwoon. He doesn’t get a chance to answer, as Sungwoon is leaning across the desk, clasping his face and pulling him into a kiss.

What the heck? Instead of rightfully pulling away and pushing the man who was a total stranger away, Daniel closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. He partly opens his mouth and deepening the kiss. This was madness.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon gets scolded, and meets his ex bestie. It’s generally not a barrel of laughs for him. Can Daniel help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter. I hope the next one isn’t too short. But for now, here is the next part.

This was madness. Daniel allows himself, to play tonsil tennis with a man who was practically a stranger to him, before finally coming to his senses. As warm and soft as Sungwoon’s lips were, and as dainty as the hands that cupped his face were, Daniel knew this wasn’t right.

“What the hell are you doing? “ Daniel confront —belatedly. He pulls from the kiss, and tries to compose himself, but his face felt so hot. He wondered if it showed on his face. Was he red right now?

“I’m so so so sorry”, Ha Sungwoon however, was very red. He was as bright as a tomato and speaking barely above a whisper, looking entirely apologetic and embarrassed. 

“I just. Well, my ex and his girlfriend are here”, Sungwoon meekly explains, he was back to avoiding eye contact with Daniel. It was considering that he just had his tongue in Daniel’s mouth.

“They’re at the counter”, Sungwoon doesn’t look in the direction of the couple, it was as if he was afraid and Daniel doesn’t look, he had already seen them once and had no interest to look again. 

“Not only did he cheat on me with her, but she used to be my friend and now this is the first time I’ve seen him since we broke up”, Sungwoon word vomits as he explains his embarrassing situation.

“They’re idols and of course they look amazing, his life’s amazing and she looks amazing and her life’s amazing and there are cameras here and I don’t want to be caught out by so many people”, the shame and embarrassment emanates from Sungwoon’s person. 

“Shut up-“ Daniel warns as the couple in question make a bee line towards their table. Daniel probably should allow Sungwoon to just drop himself in it and let the pair overhear, but he doesn’t.

“Oh hey Sungwoon, there you are”, the smiling brunette pulls her partner directly in front of Sungwoon and Daniel. She quietly observes the two of them, as if she were hoping to catch them out.

“Is this the boyfriend you were talking about?” The man that Daniel assumes is Sungwoon’s former boyfriend finally speaks up, despite looking quite cold and smarmy from first look, when he smiles and talks he has lots of charm. 

“Are you really dating him?” Sungwoon’s ex asks in a teasing manner, as if he didn’t believe Sungwoon. “Oh I don’t know, it doesn’t seem like it”, Sungwoon’s former best friend is openly sceptical but he innocent smile doesn’t leave her – making her more dangerous in Daniel’s opinion.

“Doesn’t it? I guess I’ll have to be more affectionate in the future”, Daniel speaks up, and reaches across the table taking Sungwoon’s hand. A move that seems to take back Sungwoon’s two sceptics.

“So, Sungwoon aren’t you going to introduce us?” The pretty brunette pushes for an introduction, for why Daniel didn’t understand.

It looked like the couple had run into Sungwoon and had been hoping to embarrass him by flaunting his relationship. There didn’t seem to be anything genuine in them approaching Sungwoon nor Daniel.

“Yeah, this is… my boyfriend Kang Daniel and these are old friends. Lee Changmin and Lim Suyeon”, Sungwoon awkwardly squeaks through an introduction littered with lies. 

“It’s nice to meet you”, the pretty brunette is about to reach over for Daniel’s hand when the quartet are interrupted by one of the restaurant’s staff as he reveals that Sungwoon’s order had been finished.

“Ah right, then we should get going and collect right?”: Sungwoon looks desperately at Daniel, begging him with his eyes to continue the rest of this charade and like the mug that he was, he agrees.

“Right, come on let’s go”, Daniel gets up, and takes Sungwoon’s hand, leading him out, he doesn’t give a second look to the couple behind him. He was focused on getting out of here, with all of his sanity.

(-)

Putting his car into park, Daniel looks over to the passenger seat. Ha Sungwoon sits squirming in his chair, most likely reliving the encounter he had with his ex boyfriend and ex best friend.

Daniel had gone along with Sungwoon’s act, and had escorted him out of restaurant and even taken him in his car. There were many eyes on them, and if he was going to assist Sungwoon in his life, then he was going to have to go the whole way.

Half an hour later, Daniel was parked in an area he wasn’t familiar with. Sungwoon had directed him there, claiming that he it was the neighbourhood that he lived in. Although Daniel wasn’t sure if it was really the truth, Sungwoon seemed a little frivolous with the lies he told.

“Don’t do that again”, Daniel breaks the silence, and begins to scold Sungwoon who was still unable to meet him in the eyes. 

“What you did there was tantamount to sexual assault. You know that right?” Sungwoon’s head whips up at those words, his eyes begin to shake, it seemed that the seriousness of it was getting to him.

“Just because I’m a man doesn’t excuse it”, Daniel worked in the law and had seen many cases of sexual assault and the victim wasn’t always just women. If Daniel was a woman, he doubted that Sungwoon would have kissed him without consent. 

“I’m sorry”, Sungwoon squeaks out, head bowed; he was back to avoiding eye contact with Daniel. 

“Your immaturity and pride led to an innocent person being dragged in such an uncomfortable situation, and it has consequences”, Daniel continues to scold Sungwoon, who seems to shrink in size as time goes on, Daniel thinks he might end up as a little ball of shame and embarrassment sat on his passenger seat. 

“Again, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I let myself put you in a situation because of my lacking. I’m-“. As Sungwoon apologises, Daniel can see tears brimming in his eyes; his voice wobbles. 

Daniel bites his lip. Was he too harsh in his wording or tone? Sometimes Daniel came off a lot scarier than he intended to. But he didn’t think that Ha Sungwoon was a bad person, he just didn’t want Peter’s saviour to be in the habit of telling extravagant lies.

“I’ll get going”, Sungwoon begins to excuse himself, he reaches for the car door. “Before I go, what’s your bank information. I want to wire the money from the hospital”: Sungwoon makes a meek request. 

“Forget it. A payment would make me uncomfortable”, Daniel hadn’t paid the hospital bill to hold over Sungwoon, it was tacky. 

“Okay, well then thank you”, Sungwoon shrinks back once again, before meekly opening the door and making his way back. 

“Drive safe”, Sungwoon turns back to politely send Daniel off. He closes the door behind him, before pulling away to the pavement waiting for Daniel to drive away.

Daniel sighs. He had been dragged into this lie, and had ended up missing his arranged date. He had been inconvenienced, yet when he looked at Sungwoon stood at the side, eyes at the ground gripping his take out- Daniel felt like the bad guy. Why?

 

(-)

Recently Sungwoon was getting scolded more than usual, but then again when he looked at his own actions he couldn’t say that he didn’t deserve it. He had been a hot mess, not only physically, but mentally and even a little emotionally.

Usually Sungwoon was the voice of reason when it came to his group of friends, but j had thrown that all out of the window. He had seemingly embraced crazy impulsive actions, to indulge his broken pride.

Acting impulsively never worked out well for Sungwoon, and today was no different. He had pulled in a stranger and molested him in a freaking chicken shack. It could have gone horribly wrong, had Kang Daniel not been a seemingly decent person.

What was worse, the chaotic evil in his life as no lecturing him. He had truly hit rock bottom with Taehyun solid and sensible advice. The tables had turned and now Sungwoon was the fuck up,

Taehyun had dropped by Sungwoon’s flat, to check up on him. Sungwoon had foolishly revealed that he had bumped into his ex boyfriend and ex best friend, he had also let slip about how he had involved Daniel into his lie, even going as far as kissing him. 

“What was wrong with just saying. Yes, I’m single. My last relationship ended disastrously so I’m chillin for now?” Of course Taehyun disapproved of Sungwoon putting on airs and graces for his ex.

As his best friend, Taehyun had dutifully held a grudge with Lee Changmin, dubbing him ‘Wanna wanker’ for his horrible treatment of Sungwoon during their relationship. 

“Because that would have made me pitiful”, Sungwoon admits that he had done of all this just to protest his pride. He felt really silly.

“What was really pitiful is pulling in that stranger in your lies. It must have been uncomfortable for him”, Taehyun echoes Kang Daniel’s sentiment, making Sungwoon feel even shittier about his situation. 

“I know, but they just looked so happy and satisfied with themselves, I …”, Sungwoon knew it wasn’t a good enough excuse to his actions, but h remembers feeling so small around Suyeon and Changmin.

Years passed and instead of being able to move on and do better, Sungwoon had been caught up in this limbo. He went dating but he never found anyone who he liked enough. He wanted passion and companionship and he could never find someone with both qualities.

“Being single isn’t a crime. You haven’t done anything wrong”, Taehyun gets heated up on behalf of Sungwoon, he could see just how angry he was at Suyeon and Changmin. 

“Tell that to my dad”, the pressure to find someone was always there for his father. With Jaeyoung insisting that Sungwoon being single was holding up his own life. 

Most of Sungwoon’s friends were happy in their own relationships, and everywhere he turned he was reminded of how lonely and pathetic he was and seeing the two people who betrayed him still so close was the straw that had broken Sungwoon.

“Your dad loves you just wants you to be happy and he’ll accept it if it means taking it at your own pace”, Taehyun insists. As he speaks Sungwoon can acknowledge that he was right, but still. 

“Move on when you’re ready and don’t force it”, Taehyun advises Sungwoon to take his time and do things for himself, and not for anyone else. Life was short, but that didn’t meant we had to live by deadlines.

(-)

The kiss at the chicken shop had sent Daniel for a loop. Worse yet, as he drives home al Daniel could think was — had he been too harsh with Han Sungwoon? Couldn’t he have been a little more understanding.

Daniel was normally no nonsense, and wasn’t the type to give excuses yet he was trying to do it for Ha Sungwoon. He sighs maybe he was becoming soft in his old age, or maybe there was some hint pathetic about Ha Sungwoon, that getting angry at him felt almost like kicking a puppy when it was already down.

“A chicken shack? Kang Daniel are you out of your mind?” Daniel isn’t allowed long to settle home before he is confronted by his friend. 

Jisung had allowed himself into Daniel’s bungalow, using an emergency key and Daniel had found him petting through the fur of the youngest in the brood who was contentedly sleeping on his lap.

As usual a visit from Jisung came from a lecture, one he was surely parroting from his parents. Jisung was a loyal employee but truthfully he didn’t care about Daniel’s love life. 

“How could you use that low rent place for a first meeting?” Jisung sounds like he was echoing Daniel’s mother. 

“Then on top of that you bail on him?” Now he was echoing Daniel’s father. Who would most likely be burning inside at the embarrassment, but that served him right for threatening Daniel with his precious younger sister - Sarah.

“Something work related came up”, Daniel fibs. He couldn’t exactly tell Jisung he had left with another man after kissing him. Or could he? Jisung would be sure to pass on that news, but that would only rile up his parents, after all they wanted long term relationships for Daniel. 

“How convenient”, Jisung counters with a roll of his eyes. Jisung could tell when Daniel was lying.

“Yes, considering the fact that I did want not to do the meeting in the first place, then you’re correct”, Daniel openly admits, he was glad to have any excuse to leave. 

“First that lovely Hyojin girl, now this Kim dude. When are you going to stop being stubborn and settle down?” Jisung continues to scold Daniel and gets more dramatic as time passes.

“When you stop being nosy and let me do it myself”, Daniel is quick with his counter. “You little jerk”, Jisung mutters, but his smile betrays him. 

(-)

Some would say that Sungwoon was trusting, and others would say he was naïve and gullible. Normally Sungwoon would like to say that he saw the best in others, because he didn’t like the alternative.

So when his former best friend texted him out of the blue, asking to meet up. Maybe it would have been a good decision on Sungwoon’s part to reject the invitation stay home. But he doesn’t, instead he goes to meet at a café nearby in Good hope for their meeting 

The venue of their one on one reunion is a coffee, just a jaunt away from Sungwoon’s place. It was a place he went often, he enjoyed the laid back nature of the coffee shop.

“It’s been a long time right?” Suyeon is the first to speak and break the ice. She was always the more friendly and outgoing one, and had been the one who had pursued a friendship with him.

While Sungwoon was shy and struggled to make friends. Suyeon had been so bright and confident. Her cuteness won everyone over and her chattiness was infectious.

Even for the socially awkward Sungwoon, he was able to open up. He was able to live vicariously through her and build up his confidence whilst being around her. Along with being a confidant, she was also the good time brief who helped boost him up.

That was until she met Lee Changmin. Suyeon had always been pretty popular in the time that Sungwoon had known. She was a rookie actress, who was determined to make it to the top. And anything she wanted, she always ended up getting – Changmin included.

Blind and in love, Sungwoon had not seen the closeness between his boyfriend and best friend before it was too late. Sungwoon had been shocked to walk into his boyfriend’s family home to see him necking on with his best friend.

Sungwoon was heartbroken, worse yet. Changmin and Suyeon were neither regretful nor apologetic. Sungwoon was tossed to the side, as they chose each other and the live that they had burgeoned on.

“Honestly, I wasn’t expecting to see you so I was a little taken aback”, Suyeon claims that both she and Changmin had gone to the chicken shop on a whim, only to bump into Sungwoon. 

“You rushed off too, so we didn’t get to talk much”, Suyeon smirks almost knowingly, as if she was gearing up for something. 

“A lot has happened”, since the last time they had properly met, there had been major changes in both their lives.

“You’re a big star…”, Sungwoon had watched her rise, in both awe and slight resentment. The nation had just sort of latched onto Suyeon’s perceived cute image.

“You’re a vet. You’ve achieved your dream”, Suyeon’s acknowledgement ends up coming off as a dig to Sungwoon. In comparison his dream was always more modest and humble — Sungwoon was sure that Suyeon didn’t think much of his profession.

“I worried a lot when Changmin decided it was me he wanted. I thought you’d be heartbroken for a long time, but it seems you’ve moved on and found someone to love”: Sungwoon could sense the indemnity dripping off Suyeon, she wasn’t being real with him.

“Once again, he’s someone above your station”, Suyeon thrusts the dagger in, despite the pretty smile on his face. “Pardon?” Sungwoon squeaks out, too weak to clapback.

“I always wondered how you did it, I thought it was luck”. The fact that you charmed Changmin, after all he was so obviously out of your league”, Sungwoon holds his breath. 

Sungwoon wasn’t familiar with this side of Suyeon, he had only seen her a couple of times as she chose Changmin, but that was years ago and he believed enough time had passed for the animosity to dissipate. How naïve he was.

“I’m impressed. You’ve done it again with this guy”, Sungwoon’s heart drops as he thinks of Kang Daniel. He was very good looking, and definitely out of Sungwoon’s league, he was someone who looked almost like a celebrity.

“Just how do you do it?” Suyeon mocks Sungwoon. This meeting was all about putting Sungwoon in his place and totally embarrassing her?

“I actually thought maybe you wanted to catch up, and that maybe there were some fond feelings from when we were friends, but I guess I was wrong”, Sungwoon was disappointed in Suyeon.

How could Suyeon be so beautiful, so charismatic and charming. She was young and talented and had so much going for her. Yet she still restorred to acting like an insecure witch.

“How boring Sungwoon, you look like a little lost pup”, Suyeon mocks before taking a sip of her drink. Suyeon was enjoying this, but Sungwoon wasn’t. He had wasted his time coming here.

Without a word, Sungwoon decides to leave. He was washing his hands of Suyeon and this friendship. The way she made him feel wasn’t good, he didn’t deserve to feel this small.

(-)

“What were you thinking meeting up with her. Are you a mug?”Sungwoon nods his head as Taehyun berates him. 

Once again in Taehyun was having to scold Sungwoon for his foolish actions. And this time Sungwoon could honestly say that he deserved it. He had set himself up.

“Wasn’t stealing your boyfriend enough for you to realise that she didn’t have good intentions with you?” Taehyun reminds Sungwoon of the gravity of Suyeon’s actions. 

Sungwoon had suffered a lot. He had struggled with trusting anyone, he had been reluctant when pursuing relationships for that very reason. He wasn’t sure if he could put his heart on the line again as he had before.

“You’re a soft touch and you thought maybe she would redeem herself and apologise”, Taehyun knew Sungwoon too well. He didn’t like to hold grudges, and pursued closure whenever she could.

“Don’t rub it in”, Sungwoon felt like a total idiot. Actually he felt worse than an idiot, he felt totally pathetic.

“Lick your wounds, and come back tomorrow with a clear head”, Taehyun advises. “Don’t let that cow get to you”, Taehyun advises Sungwoon to put the encounter behind him and move on.

Sungwoon sighs, he was emotionally drained. He needed a drink.  
He wanted to get shit faced but wasn’t sure he had the energy for it.

(-)

“Kang Daniel you evil genius!” Seungwoo laughs from across the counter. He tilts his head back as a high pitch giggle escapes his lips.

Seungwoo was a few drinks in, and he was giddy and giggle as he listens to Daniel’s family related antics. He was one of the only people Daniel could talk to without ever being judged.

They were childhood friends. Despite being bright and effervescent, Seungwoo found a kinship with Daniel. They seemed to balance each other out well.

“A chicken shack. She knows you’re rich and you do well, but it’s a sign of what you think of her”, Seungwoo knew Daniel’s way off thinking, he knew his reluctance for get married. 

“On top of that, you leave. You’re truly a bad boy, I really do look up to you”, Seungwoo giggles, clinging onto his best friend. 

“That’s why you’re always in trouble. Cause you look up to bad things”, Daniel smiles amused with his best friend. Seungwoo was a mess, but he could also be fun to be around.

“Anyway, there’s only so long you can keep putting these meetings off. Isn’t it better to just marry?” It wasn’t the first time that Daniel had heard this. The fact that was rebelling against his parents, was seen as a waste of effort. 

“You should consider it too”, Daniel turns the tables on his friend who’s girlfriend was determined to get them down the aisle soon. “Don’t even get me started! If I hear another ultimatum I’ll explode”, Seungwoo complains. She hated being pushed into things. 

“Let me do it in my own time!” Seungwoo literally grips at his own hair. Daniel knew the real reason why Seungwoo was so slow to move their relationship forward. 

“You’re feckless and can’t be trusted”, Daniel teases immediately getting a reaction from his friend. “Shut up arsehole!” 

“Another vodka please”: Daniel’s ears prick as he hears a familiar male voice talking to the barman. 

Daniel turns and is surprise to see Ha Sungwoon, yet again. This was three times in the space of a week. He was starting to begin that maybe he was being followed, but Sungwoon seemed too focused on getting himself a drink.

“Ha Sungwoon?” Daniel calls out, before he can stop himself. “What are you doing here?” He asks as Sungwoon turns in his direction. His eyes briefly light up.

“Getting a drin-“, Sungwoon’s eyes slowly shut, his body slumps onto the bar. Daniel moves quickly and catches Sungwoon before he can fall to the floor — yet again.

(-)

Sungwoon blinks his eyes staring at the ceiling. He felt so weird, and groggy. His body felt heavy and uncomfortable. Get up loser. Sungwoon has to give himself a pep talk, to connect his mind to his body.

What time was it? Sungwoon turns to the side, expecting to see his alarm clock perched up on his bedside table. But instead, he sees an ornate bed side lamp. It was a duck egg coloured lamp, with a golden stand.

“What!” Sungwoon shoots up into his seated position. He looks around the stylish, elegant and cool bachelor bedroom. The colour of the bedsheets, the curtains and rug were all coordinated. Different shades of grey, it was masculine room.

“Where am I?” Sungwoon didn’t recognise this place. He had never been here before and he didn’t have friends who were this well off to own some of the stuff that Sungwoon was seeing.

“Oh my god!” Sungwoon is startled as a furry creature jumps onto his lap.  
“Peter?” Sungwoon recognises the cat, he had saved the pretty girl, sometime ago.

“Who are your friends?” Sungwoon looks down at the foot of the bed, there lay a few cats at the foot. 

A fully grown ginger cat, sits surrounded by two smaller cats. A small tabby cat and a tinier white kitten play with the older cat. 

“Wait… if you’re here then I’m… oh god”, Sungwoon comes to a sudden realisation. If Peter was here, then so was his owner.

How had he gotten here? The last thing Sungwoon had remembered was being in the bar. Despite getting a drink, and some hot wings, he had felt himself light headed and majorly uncomfortable.

“Oh shit! Sungwoon needed to go, he couldn’t hang around for much longer. As quietly as possible he searches for his phone and shows and makes a run for it.

“I’m glad you’re doing alright”, Kang Daniel enters the room, looking glorious and angelic in all a white dress shirt and some skinny jeans finished off with some fluffy burgundy slippers.

“I have to go”, Sungwoon is once again too embarrassed to meet Daniel in the eyes. 

“Stay, and have breakfast”, Daniel uses his large frame to block Sungwoon’s path. 

“Oh shit”, Sungwoon dumbly lets out.

“Is that how you say thank you?” Daniel asks with a tilt of his head, his eyebrow raising up as he judges Sungwoon’s lack of manners.

“I’m really sorry I—“ Tongue tied, Sungwoon tries to squeak out an apology but struggles to get the words out so Daniel helps you. “You fainted in the club, probably because of your diabetes, right?” Daniel surmise.

Over the last few days Sungwoon had tried taking care of himself better, he had taken his medicine and followed all instructions, yet out of nowhere he had fainted. It was strange.

“You need to take better care of your health”, Daniel scolds, but only lightly. Sungwoon nods, agreeing and apologising once more.

“I made breakfast, sit down and eat”, Daniel reminds Sungwoon that taking care of yourself started with what you eat. And so Sungwoon is left with no choice but to stay, with Daniel and his pancake breakfast. It would be rude to leave now.

Why was he escorting him out? It was already awkward enough for Sungwoon, without Daniel continuing to watch him. He was being too nice and it was making Sungwoon even more foolish.

How had he gotten to the point of falling unconscious for hours, without noticing. He was light headed, why hadn’t he decided to prioritise his body and head home? Was a he a fool?

Well clearly, he was. That was why he had ended up meeting with the nation’s sweetheart and boyfriend stealer Lim Suyeon. He had been made a fool of, and he was so deep in his feelings he neglected his health and made himself a burden to someone else.

“I’m really sorry for being a nuisance to you lately”, head hung low, Sungwoon apologises once again. “At least you know that you’ve been a nuisance”, Daniel teases, giving Sungwoon a light nudge. 

“Thank you for… the breakfast. It was delicious”, Sungwoon thanks Daniel who had gone above and beyond for him. Despite the stern face he had and the sometimes-harsh tone he used, Sungwoon was thinking that Kang Daniel was a good person.

“What is it?” Sungwoon jumps startled as he feels Daniel’s hand pawing at his head. He feels Daniel’s hand almost stroke through his hair. Sungwoon flutters at the light and unexpected touch.

“You have something in your hair”, Daniel reveals as he removes his hand. “Did you get it?”, Sungwoon asks, his stomach still flipping from the contact. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was nervous or maybe Kang Daniel was freaking attractive and he was only human. 

“It’s gone”, Daniel replies with a nod of his head. His eyes rest on Sungwoon for what he feels an age. Sungwoon starts to believe he may have sprouted a second head or something,

“Kang Daniel you sneaky little shit! “ Sungwoon jumps startled as a female voice calls out for Daniel. He turns away somewhat embarrassed as if he had been caught doing something bad.

“Seulgi, what the hell are you doing here?” Daniel turns to his front garden’s pathway and spots a short, skinny and really pretty blonde approaching him. 

From the expression her face, Sungwoon wasn’t sure whether she was friend or foe. With his luck, this could be a pissed off girlfriend who was totally misunderstanding this situation.

“I came to have breakfast with my precious brother. But it seems you already have”, the pretty girl turns her attention to Sungwoon and waves at him, her smile was big and bright. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to the lovely person here?” Seulgi looks between Daniel and Sungwoon expectantly. Daniel doesn’t speak up straight away making the situation a little awkward, so Sungwoon plans to speak in. 

“This is Ha Sungwoon, my boyfriend”, Daniel’s words silence Sungwoon. He shoots a look towards Sungwoon

“No way!” Seulgi exclaims, even gasping a little. “I didn’t think you’d out and out admit it”, Seulgi seemed so excited. 

Daniel finally turns to look in Sungwoon’s direction, he sends a wordless apology. Sungwoon doesn’t say anything, after all Kang Daniel was his saviour in more than one way. 

“Amazing. I can’t wait to tell mum!” Seulgi giggles giddily clapping. Meanwhile, Daniel and Sungwoon are forced to settle in the awkward moment. Oh, how the turns have tabled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. What do you think will happen next?.


	3. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is a hypocrite  
> Sungwoon is too self conscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter done much quicker than expected, and y'all are nice.  
> So i thought i'd give you a treat. (If it's good).

The car ride home was so awkward. Daniel insisted on escorting Sungwoon home, and with Seulgi watching them closely and even escorting Sungwoon all the way to Daniel’s car, it felt like Sungwoon had no other choice but to follow through with the charade.  
Daniel had been dead quiet the whole way there, only speaking up when asking for directions. Now he had parked his luxury car, in Sungwoon’s flat complex’s parking lot. 

“I know. I’m a hypocrite”, Daniel speaks up, his tone much more apologetic, and somewhat solemn. “It didn’t even take me that long to become one”. Daniel acknowledges the quick turn around. 

“I’m sorry for lecturing you. I was just taken aback by everything”, Sungwoon watches as Daniel’s expression changes, it softens. He looked truly apologetic. 

“The kiss caught me off guard”, Sungwoon could accept it. Kissing strangers without warning – what must have Daniel gone through mentally. He must have felt as odd as Sungwoon was feeling, having to go along with lying to Daniel’s sister.

“You had a situation in which it was best for your pride to lie. Well in my case it’s best for my sanity to lie”, Daniel begins to explain, but Sungwoon was a bit lost. 

Normally it was in the best interest of those he knew to hide their male on male relationships from their families, if they were real. Daniel was taking the opposite approach. 

“Either way, it seems my sister bought my excuse. She’s going to be telling my mother, if she already hasn’t”, Daniel seemed to be regretting the lie he had told, but it didn’t seem to be for the reasons that Sungwoon was thinking of. 

“I… need your help”, Daniel pleads with Sungwoon. “If you could just pretend to be my boyfriend for a little while...” Sungwoon sits quietly and breathlessly. 

“If they think I’m taken and in love, they won’t butt in my life so much. I can pay you, whatever you want”, Daniel seemed to be talking without a filter, he hadn’t put his thoughts together properly. 

“No thank you”, Sungwoon rejects the offer. He can’t help but feel like a jerk as he takes in Daniel’s disappointment. 

“I know I probably should say yes, in order to return your kindness but I can’t bring myself to do it, after I embarrassed myself before”, Sungwoon had a different reason for not going through with this, but this was the best excuse that he could come up with. 

“The lying, it doesn’t suit me”, Sungwoon adds, getting a quiet nod from Daniel who thankfully wasn’t protesting. 

“Thank you for your help. I’ll be going”, Sungwoon quickly excuses himself, he felt that the longer he stayed there, the quicker that Daniel would be in calling bullshit. 

Once he shuts the door behind him, he sighs. He was dodging a bullet, he was doing the right thing. Don’t look back. Sungwoon warns, before heading off. 

(-)

“Once again, he’s someone above your station”, Suyeon’s words had been echoing in Sungwoon’s head over the last few days. It was hard to escape them, because they were the truth. 

Kang Daniel was good looking, well spoken, intelligent and from the looks of things he was really loaded. Even if it was a fake relationship, Sungwoon didn’t think he had to the right to stand by the side of someone like Daniel. They were on different levels. 

Suyeon’s words ring true, he wasn’t good enough for Daniel. Let alone pretending to be with him for months. He couldn’t fake something like that without constantly being down on himself.

So Sungwoon sulks, and mopes around his flat for a few days, before finally picking himself up. He had been cooped up and away from work too long and he couldn’t trust Taehyun to handle everything by himself. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Is the immediate and unfiltered reaction he receives when walking back into his place of work. 

“Working, what else do you think?” Sungwoon walks through the pet spa, as he normally done. He was focused and ready to work. 

“Hell no, not in your state”, Taehyun is quick to protest, winning the attention of their employees. 

“Jeez, quit overreacting!” Sungwoon protests, reminding Taehyun that he had visited his doctors and had gotten the okay to return to work.

“I don’t care what they said. I need you in tip top shape before you can get back to physical work”, Taehyun was insistent. He didn’t know about Sungwoon fainting again days ago, but he was still determined and using Sungwoon’s father as blackmail to get his way.  
“Fine, I’ll just do paper work!” Sungwoon was getting cabin fever staying at home doing nothing. He wanted to do something – anything.

“Okay, you stay in the back”, Taehyun thankfully allows for the comprise. “Yes boss!” Sungwoon mocks.

“Don’t forget to get hydrated!” Taehyun reminds Sungwoon as he heads to the back-room office. “Yes boss!” Sungwoon mocks once again. 

“No sarcasm when I’m worrying about you!” Taehyun protests, pouting a little. “Okay!”, Sungwoon sends Taehyun heart fingers, before heading towards the backroom.

Sungwoon spends the early part of his day doing the large amount of paperwork, that Taehyun had been putting off. It was work that Taehyun typically tried to ignore get Sungwoon to do. 

Taehyun was lazy and messy when it came to the business side of things, and Sungwoon had been making calls and sending emails to clean up all the messes made in the short time that Sungwoon was absent. 

“What do you want asshole!” Sungwoon is a little pissed off at the state that Taehyun had left their business in. 

“We have a client”, Taehyun had revealed that the customer’s cat was feeling unwell and was on the verge of unconsciousness. 

“The client won’t let me treat her”, Taehyun reveals much to Sungwoon’s surprise. He knew that Taehyun was feckless, but how did a stranger know that.

“The douchebag says unless you treat the cat, then he’ll go elsewhere”, Sungwoon sits back surprised. How did this customer know Sungwoon? Had he treated their cat before?

Taehyun had put some urgency on the cat’s condition, and so Sungwoon accepts the condition. Going out to see the customer at the front counter. He’s surprised to see a face he hadn’t seen in a few days. 

Kang Daniel stands at the front counter, with Peter in his arms. The poor thing was quiet and looked to have lost her pep. What had happened to her in the last few days?

“What are you doing here?” Sungwoon asks bluntly. He hadn’t seen Daniel in days and now all of a sudden, he was here?

“Peter’s not well”, Daniel turns Peter in Sungwoon’s direction. “She hasn’t been feeling well for a while”, Daniel holds the child in front of her. 

“I told you already, I’m not interested”, Sungwoon didn’t trust this visit, it was a little too suspicious.

“I don’t care about that”, Daniel cuts Sungwoon off, he looks down at Peter, seeming genuinely worried. 

“Peter hasn’t been the same since I last got her back”, Daniel reveals that over the last week Peter had been unwell. She was not eating, she was throwing up a lot and barely has any energy. 

“Please help her”, Sungwoon reaches across the counter, taking Daniel’s treasured pet. Sungwoon turns his attention to the poor creature in his arms, determined to get her back on her feet. 

(-)

An hour later, the stress and tension still hangs in the air. Despite the fact that Peter had been taken care of. She was a little under the weather with a cold. She had been struggling to breath, but with antibiotics she would clear the minor infection she had. 

As Peter rests in her owner’s arms, Sungwoon is at the till sorting the medicine for Daniel to take away. There is an awkward silence, as Sungwoon can feel the cat owner’s eyes on him.

“Who names their female cat Peter?” Taehyun mocks from behind Sungwoon. “I thought she was was a he at first”, Daniel confesses. 

“I named her after Spider-Man”: Daniel adds, looking s little sheepish. The answer is surprisingly cute, considering his personality.

“You didn’t change her name”, Taehyun challenges. “Well think it’s a strong and cool name and it suits her”, Daniel excuses.

“That or, you’re just lazy”, Taehyun teases. “Well Miss Peter should be okay, she was just a little flued up. Give her these every day for a week and she should be back to fighting fit”, Sungwoon hands over the medicine to Daniel. 

“Alright, well thanks”, Daniel meekly answers, and gets ready to leave when Sungwoon calls out for him, he turns back. 

“Why does it have to be me?”, Sungwoon addresses the elephant in the room. Why had Daniel chosen him?

“Couldn’t you find someone else?” Daniel was good looking and wealthy, surely being in a real or fake relationship wouldn’t be hard.

“My sister, she knows when I’m faking it. She knows when I’m lying, but when she saw us”, Sungwoon recalls how excited Daniel’s sister had looked when seeing the pair of them together. 

“There was something about it that believed”, Daniel reveals that his family wanted him to marry not because it was a family obligation. 

They wanted him to be happy, and if they believed that he was happy, they would leave him alone. “Then why a few months?” Sungwoon didn’t understand why they would have to lie for so long. 

“It’s long enough for them to back away”, Daniel reveals that his parents would be suspicious at first but if time passed and they were still together then they would back off.

“Right, well good luck in finding someone to trick your parents with. But it won’t be me”, Sungwoon had gotten his answers, and he still wasn’t interested in being an accomplice to such a long lie. 

“You and Peter take care”, Sungwoon turns on his customer facing expression. “Okay”, Daniel leaves without arguing or trying to pressure Sungwoon – which somehow makes Sungwoon feel like the bad guy. 

“Did he offer you any money?” Taehyun asks once Daniel is out of the spa. “Actually fake dating is priceless”, Taehyun adds playfully. 

“You’re a sociopath”, Sungwoon mutters, before heading off into the back off. He shakes his head, hoping to shake away Kang Daniel and what eve feelings were lingering. 

(-)

It had been Daniel’s longest break in a long time. He was always such a workaholic but for his pool girl, Daniel takes a week off. Rooney was playing with the little girls Ori and Jangah. 

All peace had settled down in his home, it was warm and relaxed. Peter was resting in his arms. It was such a quiet and ideal winter night. 

What’s his name? What does he do? How long have you known each other? Daniel’s phone was ringing off the hook as his nosy older sister sends many questions about his false relationship. She wanted to know everything and Daniel knew that she would only interfere and now that Sungwoon had shown no interest it would cause trouble.

As persistent as she could be, eventually Seulgi would soon give up if Daniel continued to ignore her. Turning his phone on silent, Daniel ignore his sister and focuses on his cats.

Just as calm settles over Daniel’s house for a brief time, when suddenly its interrupted by a loud buzzing noise. It was his front door, but he wasn’t expecting anything. He hadn’t ordered anything and he hadn’t invited anyone over.

Getting up, Daniel peeks through the front peephole and sees his best friend stood in porch. His eyes were drooping, his grin lazy and his brown locks askew. Oh god, he’s drunk. 

“Let me in you twat!” Seungwoo yells at the door. “I know you’re there”, Seungwoo didn’t look like he would back down and leave. And knowing Seungwoo, he would just keep going and make a commotion.

So very reluctantly, Daniel allows his drunken friend inside. “Oh thank you Nielly Niel!” Seungwoo greets Daniel with a tight hug. Daniel had to try and crowbar him off. 

“Niel, can I marry you?” Seungwoo drunkenly requests. “Nah”, Daniel is quick to reject Seungwoo’s drunken offer. 

Seungwoo would be Daniel’s worst idea for a husband, he was so wishy washy. He could never make up his mind. Like a child he absolutely hated anything serious and could never commit to his girlfriends. 

Sans one former ex girlfriend, the one Daniel thought Seungwoo was still in love with. He had watched Seungwoo get his heartbroken and he had never fully recovered. Sure he was in a relationship, but he was scared of commitment because he still held a torch for his ex.

Being with a commitment shy man child, was a stress for Joy. But instead of giving up on Seungwoo, she pushed harder to get what she wanted. Seungwoo saw it as her being nagging and like w mature adult he had gone out for drinks and was ignoring her calls and was hear complaining.

“Break up with her”, Daniel suggests like he had many times alone. “No, I can’t”, Seungwoo whines pathetically, because if there was one thing Seungwoo hated, it was being alone. That was why he was here with Daniel, cause he couldn’t even brood and sulk alone. 

“You’re just a scaredy cat”, Daniel teases Seungwoo. “You’re one to talk”. Seungwoo claps back immediately.

“King of the cowards Kang Daniel, you never push for anything you want and you always let things slip out of your hands”, Seungwoo’s drunken lectures Seungwoo. 

“The truth is, you’re far too casual and aloof, because you hated rejection more than anything”, Seungwoo is surprisingly deeper and more introspective than Daniel had been expecting.

“Bullshit!” Daniel protests. Revealing that he had gotten rejected that week, so he couldn’t be too afraid. 

“And I’m sure you didn’t fight for it. You just let yourself be rejected”, Seungwoo is surprisingly on the mark. Daniel hadn’t pressured Sungwoon or tried to change his mind at all. It sent his way. 

“Normal people exhaust everything to get what they want”, Seungwoo scolds and lectures. Seungwoo insists that if Daniel had wanted it, he would have used his savvy lawyer brain and found a way. 

“Anyway, whatever”, Seungwoo waves as he curls up on his sofa. “I will never give you up, oppa!”, Seungwoo hums a song that even Daniel was familiar with, he knew the singer and funnily enough he was connected to Daniel’s subject of interest.

“Oppa!” Seungwoo murmurs and sings in his sleep. A light bulb goes off in Daniel’s head, he decides, for once to not give up so early in the game. He needed to give this just one more teeny tiny push.

(-)

Since his fainting fits, Sungwoon had become much more vigilant with his health. He was eating, right, drinking properly and keeping his activities to a mild work out. He had to be extra careful, not to over work himself.

Fortunately Sungwoon has the support of his best friend who was taking the bulk of the work load. Thankfully they had other support staff, so Taehyun himself wasn’t overworked.

In fact, when Sungwoon makes his way into the pet spa for another day. Taehyun is far from overworked, he was sprawled across the welcome counter, chatting with the receptionist Hojung. 

“Good morning”, Taehyun lazily greets Sungwoon as he enters, chewing onto a pack of posh looking Swedish chocolates. 

Hojung is bright and friendly as usual. He greets Sungwoon, before returning to his work. He turns to eye Taehyun who was shamelessly munching on another pack of chocolates, he responds with an eye roll before fondly smiling. 

“Finish chewing first you reprobate!” Sungwoon scolds Taehyun, as he joins him and Hojung behind the counter, he begins to check his mail as was usual for his schedule. 

“You have a package, well you had a package”, Taehyun waves a fancy café package, with fancy chocolates, cupcakes and some beautiful flowers. It was all stuff Sungwoon wouldn’t buy, because he was tight as hell and wouldn’t waste his money on such a luxurious product.

“I didn’t order anything”, Sungwoon was confused, the only things he ordered were collectable trainers and jackets off of the internet. 

“I’ve eaten some of it”, Taehyun shows the multiple wrapped and empty chocolate wrappers. “I told him not to-“, Hojung speaks up, passing all of the blame to his superior.

“You’re shameless”, Sungwoon condemns his best friend. “It’s part of my charm”, Taehyun is all smiles and encouragement. 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes, Taehyun was shameless yes, he was charming which meant he acted more shameless because she could get away with it. The cycle was a little tiring for Sungwoon, but Taehyun seemed to enjoy it.

“Here you are boss”, Hojung snatches the basket away from Taehyun and hands it over to Sungwoon, he closely inspects the flowers. They were really pretty pink tulips.

“It seems to be a thank you gift”, Hojung suggests as Sungwoon searches for a card, hopefully one that came with an explanation, one he finders hidden behind the flowers.

“Why do I never get any thanks?” Taehyun juts out his lips and pouts, Hojung smiles and fluffs through Taehyun’s hair fondly.

“Cause you’re a disgrace to human kind”, Sungwoon playfully jabs. “Wow, that’s harsh. I don’t regret eating your stuff now!” Taehyun sticks out his tongue in reply.

“As if you ever would!” Sungwoon huffs before opening the envelope and reading the contents of the card. 

“That’s true”, Taehyun admits, he tries to leer over Sungwoon’s shoulder to read the card, but Sungwoon blocks his way with a palm to his face blocking his view, he continues to read the message.

“Money may not interest you, but wouldn’t revenge be even better?”, Sungwoon reads the message, before turning around a small picture that came along with the card. 

The picture was a candid picture taken of Changmin and Suyeon. They kiss in what looked like an underground parking lot.

“If you’re interested, come to this place tonight...”: Sungwoon finishes reading the card which comes with an address of a shopping centre that Sungwoon had never been too.

“No”. That should be Sungwoon’s answer, but he finds himself considering it. His blood was boiling, but he has to think. Was it worth it??

(-)

All Sungwoon wanted to do, was take a break. To clear his mind of all the rushing thoughts. He thought a hot chocolate would brighten his mood.so he had rushed to the nearest coffee shop during his lunch break.

Taehyun and Hojung had started bickering. Whether playful or not, it had been enough to wind Sungwoon up. He was a little sensitive — more than usual. As hard as he tried to focus on work, his mind kept wondering back to the card that had greeted him at work. 

Sungwoon just wanted to escape physically away from the basket, believing that if he put some distance between it and himself then he could help clear his mind. But that was

“Weren’t you once a fan site?” Sungwoon is at two seater table, nursing his hot chocolate as he heard a group of young women talking, they looked to be around his age but he couldn’t be sure about it.

“Back in my troubled youth!” One the girls shamelessly admits. “What was it. Delicious dream?” Her friend brings up a name that Sungwoon himself could vaguely recognise. His heart drops, because he begins to realise who the girl had been such a fan of.

“Hmm yeah when he first debuted and was a nobody. I followed him around”, the former fan site master easily admits, gaining amused giggles from her group of friends. 

“How crazy!” Another friend comments. “I know, but back then I was young and I love with the beauty of Lee Changmin”, the fan-site master confirms Sungwoon’s suspicions. 

The former fan-site master doesn’t seem embarrassed to admit her time following around the rookie idol. She seemed to be enjoying the attention she was getting and opens up about her adventures.

“Well he is incredibly handsome”, one of the friends adds, almost reasoning the stalkerish behaviour of her friend. “He’s become the craze recently”, another friend adds. 

“Hmmm yes!” The fansite master reveals she had to drop her support for him and focus on her studies for university, but she had kept an eye on him and watched him blow up into the star that he is now. 

“There’s no way he can date in public now right?” One of the girls at the table brings up. Changmin had become so much more famous, and desirable which meant public dating might cause a scandal for him or affect the amount of fans that he got.

“Isn’t he meant to be engaged to Lim Suyeon?” One of the girls speculates. The media had been trying to catch the pair out together, but neither of the pair were willing to risk their fans by admitting their relationship. They were close friends who trained together as far as the public was concerned.

“Who knows”, the fansite master shrugs. She reveals that she was no longer in the know. She had no sources close to him anymore.

“You were a master Didn’t you see who he was dating?”, the question is posed. They were all desperate for some insider knowledge and gossip. 

“Hmmm, yes he was only ever in one relationship thoughts”, the former fansite master reveals much to the shock of those around her table.

“Changmin was quite faithful”, Sungwoon rolls his eyes as the fansite master paints a pretty picture of how loving Changmin had been —- to him. But that wasn’t the true story. She does manage to leave out the fact that Changmin‘s lover at the time was a man.

“I can’t believe there were no rumours”, Changmin’s relationship with Sungwoon had been kept very quiet. The agency had allowed Changmin to keep Sungwoon close to him, but only if in public they kept the image of friends. Kind of the way he was with Suyeon now. 

“The masters knew, but we kept it quiet”, the fansite master reveals that the fans had made a pact in order to protect their fave. 

“Anyway they suddenly broke up”, the fan master reveals that according to rumours, that was when Suyeon and Changmin started seeing each other. “They started out as an affair”, she reveals much to the shock of everyone around the table. 

“Whoa, how pitiful for the person he left”, Sungwoon frowns hearing the condescension in the women’s voices. Is that how he looked like? Pathetic and pitiful? Was that why his ex boyfriend ex friend looked down on him the way that they did— still?

(-)

Curiosity had killed the cats but this time it had gobbled Sungwoon whole. He had lasted just half an hour after his lunch break, before giving in.

Revenge had been set on the table, and Sungwoon doesn’t decline. Instead he calls out of work early, using his physical health as an excuse. Taehyun allows him to leave and Sungwoon heads to a luxury shopping mall in the town centre.

“Ah, you made it”, tall, slender and handsome. Kang Daniel greets Sungwoon with a smile. It was new — each time they had met each other, up until Kang Daniel had been a little frosty with him.

“I wasn’t familiar with the place”, Sungwoon admits that he had struggled getting to the shopping mall and the boutique inside. 

Sungwoon glances around at the clothing boutique. It’s a nice place, the clothes are well made. A lot of the clothes were designer, with price tags that Sungwoon wanted nothing to do with.

“Why are we here?”, Sungwoon didn’t understand why he was here. His nerves translate to a brusque tone and frosty demeanour.

“You want to get your revenge right?” Daniel poses the question. Sungwoon nods his head — why else would he be there.

“Ill help you get revenge”, Daniel partially reveals his intentions. “What kind of revenge?”, Sungwoon asks, keen for something solid. He didn’t want to be lured here without reason.

“Make sure you make your ex regret leaving you and your ex friend regret looking down on you”, Daniel adds very little, only further frustrating Sungwoon. 

“How can you do that?” Sungwoon continues to push for more. “First, we start with a makeover”, Daniel looks Sungwoon up and down, from head to toe with a judgemental expression.

“What?” Sungwoon steps back, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. “You’re cute, but cute isn’t enough when you’re going up against an actress who’s all schtick is being cute”, Daniel is blunt and gets to the heart of it all.

“I can’t afford a makeover”, Sungwoon dressed well enough, within the boundary of what he could afford. He shopped in the high street shops like every other Joe Bloggs.

“I will finance it. And in return, you are my boyfriend in public, mainly to put off my parents and to piss off your ex”, Daniel lays it all down. 

Sungwoon was to date Daniel. They were to play boyfriends in public, in order to fool his parents. In return for that, Daniel would help Sungwoon get closer to his ex boyfriend and ex friend and show them a side of him that wasn’t pitiful. That would be his revenge.

(-)

Sungwoon was pooped. His arms and legs were sore and in pain. For the last few hours he had been forced to shop. To shop until he literally was closed to dropping, he had done so much walking around.

Walking back and forth, turning around and modelling outfit after outfit for his benefactor. On top of that, Daniel had dragged Sungwoon to the barbershop cutting down the hair.

Sungwoon felt like a new man, he would have a new look and was surely going to become more desirable. But that wasn’t the goal, he wanted to punish Changmin and Suyeon. 

“So why must we find out about each other?” Sungwoon didn’t know why it had to be immediate, couldn’t he go home and at least rest up? Sungwoon was tired, and was hoping to get home, but instead Daniel has dragged him to his own house, to do some more planning.

“To be convincing around others, unlike the other day”, Daniel reminds Sungwoon of how awkwardly they had clunked their way through their pretence at the chicken shack.

Daniel quickly sets up the dining room table with two of his ceramic plates, and two plastic cups. He dishes the take away he had bought with them to eat. They would talk over dinner.

“If my parents ask you something about me, then you should be able to answer it”, Daniel reasons and Sungwoon agrees, but he doesn’t know why it can’t wait.

Sungwoon sits across from Daniel, who signals for him to go ahead and help himself. Tired and hungry, Sungwoon doesn’t need much convincing to dig in but he continues to chat with Daniel.

“The same with you, if your friends ask me about you, I need to know”, Sungwoon sighs, rethinking this whole scam. Was he going to have to lie to Taehyun or would it be best to keep that douchebag out of this?

“Don’t worry, I don’t need your deepest darkest secret, just basics”, Daniel clarifies much to Sungwoon’s relief. Sungwoon had very few secrets, but the ones he had were not something he wanted to rehash, not without professional help.

“Okay, so you’re Kang Daniel and you own three cats”, Sungwoon recalls the little he knew about Daniel. It dawns on him, he had agreed to date a man he barely knew.

“They’re my babies”, Daniel gushes proudly, with his mouth full about the four felines that wander around. Sungwoon has to wonder how Daniel manages with four cats, but as he catches a glimpse of them, he gets the impression that they were all content and well looked after.

“They were strays and no one ever came to claim them, so I did”, Daniel reveals, slightly flipping the stern and scary image that Sungwoon had built up on him. 

“What do you do? Like to make money”, Sungwoon figured this would be a fair question, after all — it might come up as a question. 

“I’m a lawyer”, Daniel answers casually, his attention half stolen as a tiny tabby cat wanders over to him, settling near his feet.

“Ah makes sense. You’re a professional liar”, Sungwoon, jokes gaining a smile from Daniel. “Something like that”, Daniel suddenly leans over across the table reaching to wipe the side of Sungwoon’s mouth with his thumb. 

“I can do it for myself”, Sungwoon protests, ignoring the slight badump he feels in his chest. “Just stay still. It’s quicker this way”, Daniel insists, cleaning the rest of the food in corner of Sungwoon’s mouth. 

“You’re Ha Sungwoon, you are a vet with diabetes”, Daniel lists out what little he knew about Sungwoon — Sungwoon cringes at just how much Daniel knew of him in a short time. 

“What about your family?” Daniel asks casually, dipping his chicken wings in sauce, waiting for Sungwoon to answer.

“My dad is eclectic but nice. He’s a therapist and my mum passed when I was five”, Sungwoon tries his best not to dampen the mood, but Sungwoon could see Daniel’s expression had changed. 

“I’m sorry about your mum”, Daniel quietly commiserate, an action that Sungwoon could appreciate. “She didn’t die in pain, the aneurysm sent her along peacefully”, Sungwoon had been too young to really feel the gravity of his mother’s passing, besides his father was really good with helping Sungwoon grieve and accept it all.

“What about you. I know you have a sister’, Sungwoon changes the tone of the conversation, bringing up the woman who was kind of the catalyst for this fake dating scam in the first place.

“Yeah, I have an older sister and younger sis and my parents, and my grandma”, Daniel complains about his family, and how involved they wanted to be in his life, reminding Sungwoon once again that the nosiness of his family was the reason why he had wanted this fake dating scam. 

(-)

Despite being reluctant to come in the first place, Sungwoon ends up having a pleasant evening with Kang Daniel. The food was nice and when Daniel wasn’t being so uptight, he was actually not too bad to talk to.

In his short time in the house, Sungwoon gets acquainted with house cats. Peter who he was already familiar with, seemed to be in much better spirits, although Daniel claims she was never that lively in the first place, but she does manage to keep Sungwoon some company for awhile.

Eventually Sungwoon decides to leave, feeling his welcome overstayed. Although Daniel doesn’t hint to it, Sungwoon feels himself not wanting to get too comfortable. He decides to leave.

Daniel decides to escort Sungwoon, taking him in his car back to his place. According to Daniel, it was something they would both have to get used to. Being in each other’s company and it would be nice if they could at least get along.

Sungwoon thanks him for the ride and is about to leave alone, when Daniel offers to escort him out. He doesn’t take no for an answer, and helps Sungwoon with his bags all the way to the front of his flat building.

“Someone is following me?”, Sungwoon is shocked by the sudden revelation from Daniel. 

“Well, primarily following me. My parents are keeping tabs on me”, Daniel reveals all too calmly. 

“They’re respectable people and they worry about their reputation and me dating around wouldn’t be great for them, but I don’t date much and now they’re worried, if it’s not one thing it’s the other”, Daniel explains that his parents had gone from regulating who he dated to wanting to catch him out with anyone. 

“Oh what a bother!”, Sungwoon huffs, winning a charming bunny toothed smile from Daniel. 

“When they find out that I’m dating someone they’re going look into you a little. I have nothing to be worried about right?” Sungwoon shakes head, his record was clean. He was kind of just boring. 

“Bear with it a little”, Daniel reaches to stroke Sungwoon’s hair, Sungwoon’s body seizes up.

“Sorry”, Daniel smiles and apologises. “I said we were being followed and we have a guy with a camera nearby”, Daniel explains, looking behind Sungwoon in the direction of someone Sungwoon supposed was watching and had followed them. 

“I need to make it look convincing”: Daniel explains. “Oh”, Sungwoon angers dumbly, conflicted on how to feel. 

“You should get going”, Daniel hands over the rest of the shopping bangs and watches as Sungwoon heads into his block of flats. His heart fluttering a little. Kang Daniel was too handsome, even if it was all his fake his heart felt like it would burst any minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be watching in the comments... what's happening next i wonder.


	4. Fun-draiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex boyfriends, new boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up a little.

A month passes by like breeze. Sungwoon and Daniel had agreed to date, and were laying down their ground work. With the presumption that someone was always watching, they tried to put on a show.

Daniel and Sungwoon would meet up a couple of times a week, usually to eat, to talk, to watch movies and such. 

Despite his first impression of the older man, Daniel found himself genuinely enjoying spending his time with Sungwoon. The vet was a little shy to begin with, but the more he talked, the better Daniel got to see that Sungwoon was far from shy and awkward.

Well, Sungwoon was always a little awkward, but wasn’t as clumsy as when they first met. It was almost as if Daniel had been gifted with a new friend. He was lacking in that department.

“So what could you tell about your beloved leader”, Daniel was sat in his dining room, down to eat with his sister.

In the background, a daytime television show plays. The fluffy haired middle aged talk show host, talks to a five membered boy group. The young males in their early twenties, were handsome, tall and perfectly made up for television.

Amongst the members, was a familiar face to Daniel. He was tallest and most handsome amongst them all. Sharp featured, a pretty brown glow on his skin, and his light brown hair away from his face allowing his eyes to sparkle.

“Changmin is the best!” The other members gush about their group’s leader. Daniel scoffs, all that was being said — it ran in direct opposition to what Sungwoon had told Daniel about his former lover.

A picture is painted over the singer, being a loyal and loving person. “He’s the type of person who will do anything for the person he truly loves”, one of the members adds much to the delight of the interviewer and the fans in the audience. 

As the interview continues, the host turns the topic to rumours of a relationship between Lee Changmin and Lim Suyeon. There is some jeering from the young audience. The band members politely scold their fans and soon the attention is turned back to Changmin.

“We’re good friends”, Changmin reveals with a charming smile that gets some cheering amongst the protests.”Suyeonie is just a friend”, Changmin tries his best to mollify his audience. Claiming that he and the pretty entertainer were friends who supported each other.

“Sure, asshole”, Daniel mutters disapproving, before turning his attention to his lunch and sister. 

Seulgi hadn’t noticed the daggers her brother had been sending the celebrity. She had been much too focused on scrolling on social media, but once she is done she turns back to her little brother.

“Let me meet the cute boyfriend”, Seulgi demands, revealing that she needed to do it soon. Seulgi had been in Paris recently. And was thinking of returning full time to study art. Before she leaves she wanted to meet the guy. 

Daniel had come out as bisexual to his family who were open minded and understanding. Him dating a man wasn’t the shock, him dating was what had thrown his family in a frenzy but he had been insistent that it wasn’t time to meet his partner.

There was only so much time that Daniel could keep putting it off. Before his family decided to approach Sungwoon on their own, but for now he thought it was best to keep those two elements away from each other.

“I want to meet the vet”, Seulgi pushes Daniel, who is quick to reject his sister. “Why not?”, Seulgi protests, banging her hand on the dinner table.

“Cause don’t want you scaring him off”, Daniel explains that it was far too early to be meeting families, he and Sungwoon were still in the stage of getting to know each other — which was true. 

“Fine, I’ll give you one more month and next month when I say I wanna meet him you’ll say yes”, Seulgi makes what she believes is a compromise, but Daniel wasn’t exactly sure that would suit him. 

“Why do you wanna meet him?” Daniel knew his sister was nosy, but this was a different level for her, normally she would lose interest once she had enough information from her private investigations.

“If he’s important enough for Kang Daniel to date him then he’s important, I wanna meet him”, Seulgi’s explanation makes Daniel cringe. Was she reading too much into his relationship with Sungwoon already. That adds a layer of pressure for both him and Sungwoon in this lie.

(-)

Maybe Sungwoon should have hung up. Then he could have avoided the tangle of nerves that he was right now. He should have rejected his former lover’s offer to meet up.

They meet at Sungwoon’s flat. Changmin looks around as he enters, following Sungwoon. He hadn’t seen Sungwoon’s new place. When they were together Sungwoon lived with his father.

“So how is your dad?”, Changmin asks, surprising Sungwoon. He had never shown Sungwoon’s father much interest in the past, and did all he could to avoid interacting with the elder.

“Fine”, Sungwoon simply answers, trying to put some distance between himself and Changmin — to think.

“Mr Ha, he doesn’t resent me still does he?”, Changmin mocks. Showing Sungwoon just how little he cared. Despite his actions, he was far from apologetic. Was he here to mock Sungwoon? 

“I understand, after all I hurt his precious son”, Changmin didn’t seem to mean his words at all. Sungwoon should kick him out, but he doesn’t. Why was he still such a fool?

“I was wrong”, Changmin admits last time they met he was a little disoriented. He didn’t know how to react and instead of pulling Suyeon in and stopping her taunting.

“Suyeon is immature and territorial. She probably wanted to show off some”, Changmin explains. His words are soft and comforting. He could be so smooth when he wanted to. 

Sungwoon had always fallen for him. Changmin loses the space between them. Even now, he could feel himself falling for the sudden u-turn. Maybe he would get the apology he was so desperate for.

As he waits and listens, Sungwoon’s phone buzzes from the kitchen counter. He glances over to the caller ID and sees Daniel’s name, but before he can reach to answer Changmin closes the space between them.

“Jaehwan…” Changmin brings up their mutual friend. They had actually met through Jaehwan. Sungwoon was childhood friends with Jaehwan who had trained with Changmin.

“That guy tells me, that you haven’t been dating anyone”, Changmin had reached out to Jaehwan to question him about Sungwoon’s boyfriend. “He called him a spinster”, Sungwoon flushes slightlt embarrassed.

It had been a while since he had seen Jaehwan, but they talked almost every day through calls or texts. Still, Sungwoon hadn’t talked about his relationship, he hadn’t told anyone – not even Taehyun.

“When I told him about your boyfriend, he seemed quite shocked”, Changmin teases slightly. Why has Changmin been asking about him? 

“Sungwoonie, you’re still cute as before”, Changmin thumbs Sungwoon’s face. “You never could lie very well”, Changmin mocks, calling Sungwoon out. And soon why he was visiting had come to make sense.

Just like Suyeon, he was here to mock Sungwoon. Why did they keep doing this to Sungwoon? What would proving his lie do? 

“Seeing you with the handsome stranger, it was shocking”, Changmin had been caught off. “He’s my boyfriend”, Sungwoon insists. 

“You’ve done it before remember? Whenever some jerk got all handsy with you, you’d find a nice looking top to pretend to be your boyfriend and keep the creep at bay”, Changmin was insistent on trying to catch Sungwoon out — to hurt his pride.

“Remember, that’s how we met?” Changmin brings up their first meeting in a club. Sungwoon had pulled at Changmin, hoping he could play along and fortunately he had done it for her. 

“You had no chemistry with him”, Changmin confronts Sungwoon. All it had taken was one time for him to see through Sungwoon. “You have a girlfriend”, Sungwoon brings up Suyeon hoping it would derail the seduction that Changmin was trying to pull with him.

“I know she’s stunning”, Changmin remains focused on Sungwoon, just inches away from him. Sungwoon’s heart betrays him, as he feels himself flutter for the handsome star in front of him. Why was he falling for this again? Changmin broke his heart. 

“You’re very cute you know that. In a totally fresh and ungroomed way”, Changmin’s backhanded compliment brings Sungwoon back to reality. Even back when they were together, Changmin liked playing like this.

Changmin would convince Sungwoon he was undesirable, listing out all the things he lacked. But then reel him in with attention, with his charm, his smile and affection and Sungwoon fell for it every time.

“Suyeon always wonders what I saw in you, but I think it was the fact you never tried”, Changmin slowly starts to delicately chip away at Sungwoon’s confidence and self esteem.

“Despite being good looking enough, you just relied on your personality. And I thought that was adorable”, Sungwoon backs away from Changmin but the younger and manipulative male continues to close in.

“I learned a lot from you, I probably have more fans now because of you. Might have even gotten my new girlfriend that way”, Sungwoon pauses. It feels like he’s been stabbed in the front, as he remembers it all.

Catching Changmin and Suyeon together has been hard for Sungwoon, but what was worse when Changmin had callously broken up with him. He had felt foolish for not catching on to what was going on behind his back, and resentful because he hadn’t been chosen and here Changmin stood unapologetic poking a wound he thought he had already closed.

“Thank you so much Sungwoonie”, Changmin strokes through Sungwoon’s hair, with a fond look that Sungwoon didn’t believe. “Although you look cuter now, did you get a hair cut?” Changmin tilts his head to meet eyes with Sungwoon — to unnerve him.

“It looks good on you, and that outfit, it highlights some of your best…assets”, Changmin’s hand slowly travels down the back of Sungwoon’s head, to his neck and downwards and Sungwoon doesn’t stop him. That is until the front door rings and springs him out of his trance.

Sungwoon pushes past Changmin and rushes to the front door, hoping the distance would clear his head. Whenever he was in a close distance with his ex he ended up feeling so small. 

Stood at the door was Kang Daniel. Sungwoon hadn’t been expecting the lawyer. “Who is it?” Changmin asks from across the room where Sungwoon had left him. “Let me in”, Daniel asks quite brusquely through the door monitor.

“Do you owe someone money, why do they sound so rough?” Changmin mocks, leaning on Sungwoon’s kitchen counter comfortably. Sungwoon ignores Changmin presses buzzer to let Daniel in, praying the younger man could save him.

“You should get going” Sungwoon dismisses, he would use this as his opportunity to get rid of his parasite of an ex. 

“Can’t I watch?”, Changmin asks playfully, he doesn’t budge an inch. “No”, Sungwoon musters up all the courage he has and tried to come across as stern but Changmin is not intimidated at all. 

“Hey I tried calling- oh you have a visitor?” Daniel enters his flat looking somewhat concerned, but pauses as he spots Changmin on the counter top. Sungwoon’s stomach turns as Daniel’s expression becomes unreadable.

Daniel walks over to Sungwoon, and fluffs through his hair as was habit and kisses his forehead, Sungwoon flutters —- the kiss was new.

“The Guy from the restaurant”, Changmin speaks up, looking genuinely surprised. “My boyfriend”, Sungwoon could turn all of this round, all he had to do was okay this carefully. 

Sungwoon takes Daniel’s hand and walks him over to Changmin. Daniel is quick to hold on, his fingers entangled. In that moment Sungwoon is able to think about more than just his loathsome ex. 

The warmth of Daniel’s hand, it was calming down his anxiety. He felt unusually safe. “Boyfriend?” Changmin parrots, stupidly.

“Kang Daniel, and you are?” Daniel reaches over his to greet Changmin. His blank look. He was pretending that he didn’t recognise Changmin’s celebrity. Changmin’s face drops — his pride was hurt and it was Sungwoon could do to stop himself from laughing out.

“Did he just pop around?” Daniel asks an hour later. After a short introduction, in which Sungwoon and Daniel were able to repeat their rehearsed schpiel, Changmin excused himself. 

Sungwoon knew how to read Changmin. He was an open book. He had left himself open, most likely shocked by the fact that Sungwoon was actually with Daniel and it wasn’t just a false relationship.

Well from the outside it looked like he and Daniel were together for real, and that wasn’t what Changmin had been expecting. It had negated all the bragging that Changmin had done earlier, and he had to rush out in order to save face.

Sungwoon was beaming, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him the moment Daniel had showed up. Seeing Changmin’s jealous and regretful face, it was so satisfying and he was still, feasting on it an hour later as he and Daniel sit down for dinner.

“He asked to meet up”, Sungwoon reveals that an hour before their meeting, Changmin had texted him after getting his number from their mutual friend and so they had met up.

“And you agreed?”, Daniel asks, looking somewhat affronted. “Hmmm. I was too curious”, Sungwoon admits that something inside of him wanted to know what his ex lover had to say for himself. 

“Did you find out what you needed?”, Daniel asks, as he leans across the table, to clean food from the corner of Sungwoon’s mouth. Sungwoon pauses briefly, before nodding his head.

Sungwoon still had to get used to it. Kang Daniel was quite fierce and scary looking, but he was actually kind, a soft touch and he looked after Sungwoon really well. Sungwoon had really lucked out in meeting him.

“I’m going to crush them both into the ground and make them regret stepping over me”, Sungwoon declares. He wasn’t going to let Changmin and Suyeon look down and pity him, he was going to punish them. 

“With your help course”, Sungwoon had seen how bothered Suyeon had been to see him with Daniel, she felt he didn’t deserve Daniel and would only continue to be bothered if Sungwoon remained with Daniel.

Changmin’s ego was taking a hit. He had seen Daniel who was just as handsome as he was, he would hate that Sungwoon would have moved on and been potentially happy. 

Sungwoon planned to shove his happiness, false or not down the throats of the people who hurt him. “Sure”, Daniel agrees to help Sungwoon in anyway he could.

 

(-)

“I don’t feel comfortable sending you out in this”, Sungwoon blocks Daniel’s way out of his apartment. 

They had spent the night together, after eating, they had marathoned a bunch of marvel movies. Sungwoon had seen Daniel laugh and smile more in one night than he’d seen in the whole month they had been together.

Overall the night had been a pretty fun one, the tension from Sungwoon’s encounter with Changmin had totally dissipated. He had got to sit and chill with Daniel and that was fun in itself.

Just after midnight Daniel decides it was time to leave. Sungwoon refuses. It was heavily raining, and the weather hadn’t let up over the last few hours. It had come out of nowhere, but the weather report had warned for those who didn’t need to, not to risk th danger and wait until the next morning for the weather to clear up.

“It’s a weekend, just stay in”, Sungwoon didn’t want Daniel risking himself just to her home, at this late hour. The Kang cats had enough food too take care of themselves over night. 

“Are you sure?” Daniel seemed surprisingly nervous. “Yeah I’ll take the sofa, I’m small”, Sungwoon didn’t mind taking the sofa, he often fell asleep there anyway. 

“Forget it, let’s just share the bed”, Daniel cuts Sungwoon off. “Share?” Sungwoon swallows, he’d never considered sharing a bed with Daniel.

“I’m too tall for the sofa, but I’m not wide enough to take that whole bed. We’ll be fine”, Daniel insists, giving Sungwoon no chance to protest, not that he really wanted to. Sharing a bed with Kang Daniel didn’t seem too awful.

Sungwoon had always been a patchy sleeper. He wakes up in the middle of the night, it as still dark outside and he could it still raining hard. He looks to the side of the bed and sees it was only three in the morning, he had some time before he had to be up.

As Sungwoon tries to shift, he feels something weigh him down. He looks down and sees a pair of long limbs around his waist. It was Kang Daniel.

They had gone to sleep at opposite sides of the bed, neither touching each other. Yet a few hours of unconscious sleeping had ended up with Sungwoon being tangled up in Daniel’s arms. 

Sungwoon shifts to try and get a better look Daniel, who unconsciously pulls him close. Sungwoon gasps, as he feels his chest on Daniel’s. They were too close for comfort.

“Pretty”, Sungwoon finds himself unconsciously admitting as he watches Daniel. When he looked closer he was really good looking. 

“Really pretty”, Daniel was a perfect mix of handsome and pretty. He was liked a sculpted flower, that was just too exquisite. Sungwoon is so tempted to try and trace the lines of Daniel’s face but decides against it.

Sungwoon doesn’t touch him. He didn’t want to ruin the artwork. He hears as the man snores quietly. Fortunately it’s not too loud or distracting. What felt louder was how the beating in Sungwoon’s chest,

“Be quiet!” Sungwoon scolds his heart, trying to quiet himself. He was worried, maybe Daniel’s could hear him. But his worries are for nought as Daniel remains unconscious.

Daniel rolls over trapping Sungwoon into his embrace. He struggles barely before giving up, he leans his head on Daniel’s chest, it was right there, and it as comfortable and warm.

(-)

Sungwoon was a little sore after being used as a stuff doll for Kang Daniel and his long limbs but he doesn’t complain. He didn’t think he genuinely could. Being in Daniel’s arms was such a warm and comfortable experience.

All Sungwoon had to do was control himself. He had to separate any emotions from the actions. He would be lying if said that Kang Daniel wasn’t handsome, or he wasn’t kind or wasn’t comfortable to be around or lean on. 

So Sungwoon wouldn’t lie. But he would acknowledge all those things, but within reason. He would objectively let those things sit on the table, but he wouldn’t do anything else past that.

As Sungwoon prepares coffees for the pair of them, Kang Daniel tests him. Dressed in nothing but one Sungwoon’s large towels. Hanging off his hips, barely able to close. Sungwoon has to control and acknowledge.

Controlling the many hormones jumping around, as he takes in sight of Daniel’s cut and toned body. But acknowledge he was human and smirking other as normal.

“Hey, so I did some thinking and I have a plan”, according to Daniel, he had come up with a plan that would get him closer to getting some revenge, but Sungwoon didn’t think he would be doing much thinking if he was too busy staring at the water trickling down his muscles. 

“Hey, there’s a brunch place that does take outs. If I order now, we can collect it when it’s done and have it my place”, Daniel clicks his fingers to try and gain Daniel’s attention, Sungwoon nods feebly in agreement.

“Besides I need to check on the kids”, Daniel was worried about the four girls at home. Sungwoon nods his head. Not looking in Daniel’s direction, he hoped to hide the heat that was making its way to his face. 

“Hello little one”, Daniel squats down to tickle the youngest of the cats. It had been a month and the white fur ball had grown up so much.

Sungwoon watches from the kitchen counter as Daniel greets his favourite girls. Ori, and Rooney rush over to their own to greet him. Meanwhile, Peter makes her way over to Sungwoon’s feet, walking around him until she comfortably settles by his feet.

“Oi oi Peter”, Sungwoon greets the middle child whilst unwrapping the food he and Daniel had ordered not too long ago.

“See? They didn’t starve!” Sungwoon teases Daniel who had been super worried about leaving his girls alone overnight. 

It looked like the girls had enough water and food to last them overnight. But Daniel rushes to top up, and make sure they didn’t go without. 

“Hurry up, it’ll go cold”, Sungwoon warns Daniel as he fussed over his girls. Sungwoon was sat in the living room and had begun eating.

As Sungwoon eats Peter nestles close to him. Daniel smiles. How had his cool and chic girl become so attached to the vet? Maybe it was because on two different occasions, her life had been saved by Sungwoon’s tiny and delicate hands.

“Anyway, about the plan”, Daniel remembers the purpose of bringing Sungwoon to his place. As nice as it was to just to sit with him, there was a reason behind him being here.

Daniel has checked up on his girls, and now he could put those worries behind him and focus on Sungwoon. He had done some thinking as he laid in bed the night before. 

Lee Changmin’s expression as he saw Sungwoon and Daniel together. Although it was brief, it had also been telling. He could tell that no matter how much he swaggered around, Changmin still had feeling for Sungwoon.

Whether those feelings were genuinely loving or if they were just possessive and ego based, Daniel wasn’t completely, sure. But one thing he knew was that he had been able to get under the skin of a very popular man.

They had to be proactive if they wanted more results. Up until now, Sungwoon and Daniel had been hanging out and as fun as that was. It wouldn’t be enough to achieve his goal.

Sungwoon and Daniel had been dating a while but no one seemed to really know. They needed a public event to put them out there, to reach as many faces as possible, to reach the two people that Sungwoon needed to reach. 

“There’s an event that my friend is holding”, Daniel’s childhood friend Kim Yoohyeon was holding a charity fundraiser which would be attended by the wealthy, the elite and famous.

“Rich and famous people you know”, Daniel hands over his phone, which displays the pending guest list for fundraiser. Yoohyeon had sent the list over to Daniel at his request.

Sungwoon eyes the invite list, some names had agreed, others were pending and very few rejected. Amongst the list of invites was the name of a pop group that Sungwoon was familiar with as well as Suyeon’s name. It seemed that they had accepted the invite. 

It was a charity gala giving to build a whole water system and homes. Sungwoon is impressed, the project was cool. Daniel reveals that Yoohyeon was really into philanthropy was organising it. 

“If we go there and show off our couple, it may unnerve the people who look down on you”, Daniel lays down the plan. They would go together, dressed up to the nines and win the attention of everyone in the room. 

“You have to trust me and do as I say”, Daniel reminds Sungwoon that to pull this off, they would need to trust each other completely. Sungwoon nods his head, despite looking a little nervous he agrees.

(-)

“Well slap my arse and tickle me pink”, Yoohyeon gasps. The host greets her old friend. Despite knowing that Daniel would attend, she still makes a big deal out of it in front of everyone.

The fundraiser was in full swing. Hundreds of people had gathered in a large events hall in the centre of town. The wealthy, the elite, the rich and beautiful were all surrounded for a social event. Most were here for the pictures and videos, to be shown as giving to the public. A proof shot.

A swing band plays covers of the latest musical hits which gets some of the guests on the floor or around the stage to watch the performance. The rest of the guests were spread across the room, and the overall atmosphere seemed to be fun and upbeat. 

“I’m shocked you turned up Kang, normally you’re quick to reject these invites”, Yoohyeon teases, pinching her introverted friend’s cheek. 

“Well I changed my mind”, Daniel answers, pulling away from his hands friend. “You did. Which is interesting cause you’re so stubborn”, Yoohyeon pinches Daniel’s nose, she smiles with the fondness of a lifelong friend.

“It’s a shame you have this image of me”, Daniel mocks. “It’s an accurate image”,Yoohyeon counters playfully. 

“You’re a weird little hermit who never leaves the house. But you suddenly came after asking about my guest list…you interested in one of guests?” Yoohyeon astute as always is quick to get to the point.

“Hmmm, he’ll be coming later”, Daniel easily admits. “Who?” Yoohyeon like most in Daniel’s life, is curious about Daniel’s love life.

“Ha Sungwoon”, Daniel reveals. “I don’t recognise that name, is he an actor?” Yoohyeon’s face twists as she tries to search her brain for the name but she struggles to picture a face to the name. 

“No, he’s a vet”, Daniel casually reveals. “What? What’s a vet doing here?” Yoohyeon scrunches her face, totally confused.

“I invited him”, Daniel admits. “Whoa, are you dating him?” Yoohyeon clings on Daniel desperate for an answer.

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend”, Daniel wins an excited squeal from Yoohyeon, it had been a while since Daniel had been in a relationship. His friends and family had worried about him being alone, but was not going to rush into a relationship until it felt right. 

“Whoa! Amazing! Freaking awesome! Kang Daniel is off the market is off the market!” Yoohyeon cheers for Daniel, even doing a little dance. Daniel rolls his eyes, he was used to this. His friends were weird but at least they were happy for him.

“Wow, looks like there’s trouble in paradise”, Seinfeld tugs at Daniel’s wrist to gain his attention. He nods between two famous stars that stand at the opposite side of the room. 

Lee Changmin and Lim Suyeon had both turned up, and were dressed to impress in similarly glittering, and expensive couture clothing. They looked as if they were going to an awards show, and not the charity gala. 

It seemed that both stars were not getting along well. They had been glaring at each other from across the room. Whilst Suyeon sits by the bar, she chats animatedly with another female pop star.

Meanwhile Changmin is seen quite up close and personal with a pretty girl. Though it seems to be a petty game to make his lover jealous. It doesn’t seem to work as the beautiful brunette turns her attention in the direction of Daniel.

A glance over in the direction of Suyeon ends up pulling Daniel into a locking of the eyes. She smiles and walks over to him, head held up with complete confidence.

Suyeon all smiles waving at him, she twinkles brightly. “Oh Kang Daniel was it?”, Daniel nods his head in lieu of greeting. “I wasn’t sure to be fair, but as I approached you it seems that you at the chicken shack with shirt stuff”, Suyeon recognised him from the restaurant. 

Seungwoo from his side coughs and splutters his drink. “Whoa Daniel, you know such a pretty celebrity!”, Seungwoo marvels over the pretty celebrity. “How did you meet?” Seungwoo pushes for questioning.

“Just a fun little encounter, with a funny little person was protecting his pride”, Suyeon causes Seungwoo to raise his eyebrow towards Daniel.

“Don’t worry I quickly stamped it out after, he won’t come back to bother you”, Suyeon boasts, a smug smile making its way across his face.

Daniel’s blood boils. What gave this person the right to look down on Sungwoon. To treat him so insignificantly as if he were some kind of bug?

“You sound quite mean”, Seungwoo notes. He was always upfront and without tact, and usually that could be a bad thing but in this case, Daniel welcomes his bricklike subtlety.

“I hear that a lot! But I’m just a very determined person when I want something”, despite the sweet smile that masks her face, even Seungwoo is able to decipher more behind it. 

“That sounds like something a very mean person would say”, Daniel smirks, for once enjoying Seungwoo’s bluntless. 

“Wanna find out?”, Suyeon’s mask briefly slips, showing a pretty icy expression. But quickly she goes back to smiling, and chatting about the party, directing most of her chat to Daniel.

“Help me”, Seungwoo tugs on Daniel’s arm, sending help as he feels the icy stare from the pop prince. 

“Niel?” Seungwoo notices that Daniel had zoned out. Or had he? Daniel was much quieter than normal. He seemed distracted, he looks at the entrance. Eyes focused on someone who had entered the room.

Seungwoo pokes Daniel but he doesn’t budge. “What are you looking at?” Seungwoo looks around desperate to see what had caught all of his best friend’s attention.

“My boyfriend”, Daniel reveals. Pride swells in his chest as he says the words, he can’t help but smile at the sight of the petite man. 

Daniel walks through the hall towards Sungwoon, walking through the throng of people to get to Sungwoon. He couldn’t rip his eyes away.

Sungwoon had dyed his hair, it was a muted red that he had done falling just above his eyes. His suit was a navy blue suit, with a sparkly blue waistcoat and some shiny black moccasins — he looked wonderful. 

“Oh hey, you’re here”, Sungwoon awkwardly greets Daniel. Apologising for being late — a client had called him out for an emergency. He had rushed over and sounds a little winded, but still he looked good. 

As Sungwoon makes small talk, Daniel looks down at him wordlessly before leaning down to greet him with a kiss to the lips. His body works ahead of his brain, giving into his physical desires.

Daniel kisses Sungwoon — It’s a soft and lingering kiss, Daniel presses a few pecks on Sungwoon’s lips before pulling in closer for a tight hug. Sungwoon’s arms slowly settle at his waist.

It was just the two of them. It felt like there was no one else in the room and honestly for Daniel there was no one else. Sungwoon was the only who mattered in this moment.

“I guess we’re even now. You know, for kisses without warning”, Daniel whispers, reminding Sungwoon of their encounter a month ago.

“Maybe we weren’t too convincing, but today, I think things are different right”, Sungwoon hums into Daniel’s shoulder. Time had passed and they had gotten much more comfortable with each other. They knew each other better and they could sell things better.

“We’re different right?” Daniel looks down to Sungwoon. “Yes...” Sungwoon nods his head, feeling the flutters in his chest. Looking up at Daniel meeting him in the eye, he wonders if he was alone in this feeling.

“You look pretty”, Daniel whispers in Sungwoon’s ear, before leaning down to kiss Sungwoon on the lips. It’s deeper. Sungwoon grips onto Daniel’s arm, melting into the kiss — spine tingling, and toe curling.

Up until now Daniel hadn’t kissed Sungwoon. He had held back, just about. Scared that if he did try anything he would scare the vet off but in this moment as the kiss deepens, he begins to regret underestimating Ha Sungwoon in anyway.

Sungwoon was something of a magician, cause he manages to set Daniel’s body on fire, but cool him down with his touch. Daniel’s heart was going haywire, a feeling he hadn’t experienced in so long.

Soon the pair are interrupted by two of Daniel’s close friends. Daniel has to reluctantly separate himself from the smaller man. As much as he wanted to continue necking on, he didn’t think his nosy besties would allow that.

They quickly introduce themselves to Sungwoon and flick around them — bright eyed and curious with the brand new addition to Daniel’s life. They had never seen Daniel display himself like that in public and would most likely be looking for a reason in Sungwoon.

Meanwhile in the corner of his eye, Sungwoon spots a shocked looking Suyeon. She was seething, he could feel the heat from all the way across the events hall. She had not seen this coming.

In the middle do the room, Sungwoon tries not to get overwhelmed by all the people, all the flashes of the camera. It was a very fast paced, and exciting event and everyone seemed to be buzzing.

Daniel keeps an arm at his waist and a watchful eye, and so he’s able to breathe through it. He decides not to look at the two targets of his revenge, he was supposed to be here with his boyfriend and acknowledging that broke the façade.

It’s hard to feel it’s a façade as Daniel is so attentive and tactile with him. That and the excitement from Seungwoo and Yoohyeon, unlike Daniel they were bright and excitable. 

They were like a double act who share some kind weird tension, but it is pushed to the back as they turn their attention to Sungwoon. They seemed overwhelmed by the excitement of meeting someone that Daniel was supposedly dating.

Was Daniel really was hard to hook?if so, how had he managed? Sungwoon berates himself. It was all a lie. He hadn’t managed anything. He was just a beard for Daniel, nothing else. 

“Where did you meet?” Yoohyeon is the first to ask. “How long have you been together?” Seungwoo asks giving Sungwoon barely any time to answer the question before. 

“How’s Niel?”, Yoohyeon throws another question at Yoohyeon. “Is he treating you well?” Seungwoo pushes. 

“Of course I am, now step back you’ve just met him”, Daniel mushes his best friend’s back. “Give him some personal space and respect”, he watches Sungwoon closely to check up on him. Sungwoon nods, taking Daniel’s hand giving him a reassuring squeeze.

“Oh my god, you’re so cute! I can see why Niel fell for you”, Seungwoo gushes over the man he had just met. Yoohyeon nods agreeing agreement, winning a smile from Daniel.

“I know he tries to be all thugdere but the truth is he’s so so soft, especially for cute and nice people”, Yoohyeon reveals, gaining an eye roll from Daniel. 

“You must be really nice Ha Sungwoon”, Seungwoo and Yoohyeon both seemed to be on the same page, as was Sungwoon. In his short time he had come to realise that Kang Daniel was not how he looked on the surface, he was truly very lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that. Let me know what you are feeling.


	5. Beauty Will Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel can’t take his eyes off of Sungwoon.
> 
> Some confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. I was hoping to put across the feeling of a fluttering heart.

Weeks pass and the ice begins to melt. Daniel and Sungwoon didn’t have many opportunities to get close to an idol and actress and they were both busy. It in that time they get to hang out with each other. 

Things had changed since the fundraiser. When Daniel and Sungwoon had come out as a couple publicly. Daniel and always been good with tending to Sungwoon’s emotional needs, but now he seemed comfortable with touching Sungwoon — a lot. 

Sungwoon spends a lot of his free time with Daniel, a lot more than before. They had gone from just being around each other to being with each other. Their time was mostly spent talking, cuddling and kissing. And boy did they kiss — a lot.

It was all muddied now. Sometimes Sungwoon found his mind running away with itself. The were kisses and hugs, that didn’t feel like they were friends anymore. But there was never anything official. 

Outside of their agreement. Sungwoon tried to not think too much about it. The worries and concerns, he didn’t need to have them, he could just enjoy whatever the hell this was he had with Daniel.

(-)

Jinyoung had pulled Daniel out of the firm, insisting that the next job had to be his. He had taken Daniel to a nearby coffee shop, which was unusually empty considering it was the morning time. But that was the power of a celebrity.

Daniel had gotten a rundown of his client’s situation. It was a case of online bullying and defamation. She needed a strong lawyer to make an example out of the cyber trolls.

Usually this was a job that would be given to one of Daniel’s juniors, or even to someone who was keen to work with celebrities. But according to Jinyoung, the client had insisted. 

“As of today, lawyer Jo hates you”, Jung Jinyoung reveals that Daniel’s senior was seething at being passed up for this new job. 

“Just today, I should have worked harder”, Daniel answers mockingly. He looks around for the client. Why had Jinyoung withheld her name till now?

“There will be an opportunity for that hard work today. Your next client might have thousands of haters and no time in her day to punish them all”, Jinyoung leads the way to a back table, hidden away from the rest of the coffee shop. It was a secluded booth around the corner away from the watchful eye of anyone else. 

“Miss Lim, this was the lawyer you requested”, Jinyoung points across the booth to a familiar face. Eyes covered in large sunglasses, and a mask hanging from around her neck, Daniel could just make out her identity.

It had been almost a month since he had last seen the actress. Last he had checked, she hadn’t been able to pick up her jaw from the floor after watching him Sungwoon and himself together.

“Ah yes, Mr Kang. He’s a friend of a friend!” Daniel cringes, then was no way that Sungwoon could be described as a friend. How shameless was this witch and what did she want with him? 

“Is that so? You kept that quiet Kang!” Jinyoung looks genuinely surprised, but then again Daniel was never the type to bring his personal life to work. Jinyoung didn’t know much about him. 

“A discreet person. Perfect for the job”, Suyeon takes off glasses and looks Daniel up and down. There’s a cheekiness to Suyeon that Daniel supposed would insnare most, but it was doing very little for him. He had seen her true colours and was interested.

“Is it alright if we just catch up a little”, Suyeon oh so sweetly makes her odd request. “Ah yes, you young folks must have lots to catch up on”, Jinyoung willingly gives in, leaving the coffee shop with a big grin and both thumbs up. 

“I have some antis that I need you to crush them with the law”, Suyeon leans over the booth, positioning herself right in front of Daniel, she watches him as if she were ready to possess his soul. 

“That’s something any old lawyer could do, why me?” Daniel does very little to hide his suspicions.

“The truth is I’ve been interested in you after our few meetings”, Suyeon openly admits . “How a good looking person like you could be stuck with Ha Sungwoon, is fascinating”, Daniel feels himself heat with irritation, his stomach gets tight.

“Should I be stuck with someone else?” Daniel couldn’t think of anything worse, but it seemed he had found the crosshairs of a very manipulative and destructive person.

“Maybe! My Changmin is acting up. I think I should replace him”, Suyeon’s giggles, continuing to watch Daniel closely, as if he was a challenge. He frowns. As much as he wanted to tell her where to go, he had to be professional.  
(-)

“It’s been so lovely to meet you Sungwoon”, Seulgi looked genuinely bothered to be saying her goodbyes. Their lunch meeting had passed by so quickly.

Today was supposed to be the first official meeting between Sungwoon and Kang Daniel’s sister. The older sister had been insistent on meeting Daniel’s main squeeze and had finally pressured both men to meet up.

The meeting had gone better than expected. Daniel knew that Seulgi would be good to anyone that Daniel liked, but it went past being good. Seulgi had become enarmoured by Sungwoon in a short space of two hours and seemed heartbroken as Sungwoon is called to work for an emergency.

“When my brother said you were awesome, he was definitely right”, Seulgi holds onto Sungwoon’s hand, reluctant to let go of his hands.

“Oh thank you. I was really nervous, but being around you made me less nervous”, Sungwoon had loosened up around Daniel’s sister. She was just as warm as kind as Daniel, but unlike her brother he didn’t have to chip at her exterior to get to that. 

Seulgi was bright and upbeat and filled in for any awkward silences. She was genuinely interested in Sungwoon, and soon her questions became less about Daniel and Sungwoon as a couple, but about Sungwoon and what he liked and disliked. 

“That’s great to hear”, Seulgi excitedly pulls Sungwoon into a tight and warm hug. “Thank you so much for thawing out my stupid cold brother”, she had been around the couple in a short time and yet she had seen such a different side in her brother.

“I’m here you know”, Daniel protests sulkily from the side. “I know, that’s why I said it”, Seulgi meant what she said. Sungwoon was a positive influence on her brother.

“Anyway, I’ll let you get off to saving the animal kingdom”, Seulgi pulls from the hug, barely allowing Sungwoon to breath, Daniel pulls Sungwoon to his side Using his body as a shield almost. 

“It was nice meeting you”, Seulgi waves Sungwoon off, as Daniel leans down to plant a kiss on him. “Get home safe”, Daniel whispers to Sungwoon in between kisses. He nods his head and waves over to Seulgi one last time before awkwardly hobbling out. 

“Holy shit, he’s the cutest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. now I get why you’re so smitten”, Seulgi marvels over Sungwoon as he makes an exit. “He’s nice yeah”, Daniel agreed, Sungwoon was cute, he was sweet and he was so many other things too. 

“So when are you going to tell him you like him?” Seulgi poses a question that Daniel had not been ready for. “It seems that those words hadn’t been exchanged and he seems quite shy, he won’t be the one to say it first”, just like that the older woman is able to read Daniel’s situation accurately. 

“Do you think he likes me?” Daniel wonders out loud. He and Sungwoon had gotten close over time, they kissed, they hugged and sometimes they got so heated that Daniel felt like he was on fire. 

“He’s your boyfriend no?”Seulgi asks with a raise of her eyebrow. 

“I mean, like like. As in… you know”, Daniel tries to clarify, but can’t fully express himself. “Just short of love but on the way?” Seulgi fills in the blank. Daniel nods his head in answer. 

“I don’t know, but I can definitely see that in you”, Seulgi leaves Daniel with something to think about.

(-)

It was the weekend and all Sungwoon wanted to do was rest. His week had been pretty chaotic, with no chances for rest. It seemed like everyone and their aunt’s animals had gotten sick.

Daniel was working part of the weekend, and Taehyun and Minji were in Tokyo for a romantic weekend away. Sungwoon had no one to hang out with, and he didn’t feel like being pressured into marriage by his father.

No problem though, Sungwoon was looking forward to just get his head down and rest. It would be a nice chill — slightly lonely, but relaxed Saturday with lots of food, and some anime.

However, as Sungwoon lays sprawled across his bed: he receives a call from his mischievous little cousin. It had been a couple of weeks since he had last seen Daehwi.

Daehwi was a choreographer for a successful dance troop that travelled the world. They were back on break, and Daehwi was supposed to be resting but he had rushed Sungwoon at his flat and literally dragged him outside to a local gay bar.

Sungwoon had tried to decline, but Daehwi was determined and when he was determined he always got his way. Whenever they met, it felt like Sungwoon was pulled into something that he did not want.

“No way”, Sungwoon declines, shocked that his cousin would even make such a request. “Oh come on Woonie!” Daehwi whines, pleading with Sungwoon; clinging to his arm.

“I’m desperate, that ass hole Jihoon cancelled on me last minute, I need a svelte cutie to take over”, Daehwi was pleading with Sungwoon to fill in with his burlesque show. 

“Don’t you have many other svelte friends?” Sungwoon was having a hard time believing that Daehwi was struggling for replacements. Daehwi had all types of friends, of different races, genders, sexualities. He had to know someone to fill in.

“Not ones who can pick up choreography quickly, or look good as hell in drag”, Daehwi reminds Sungwoon that in the past they had done drag together, Sungwoon had always been good at following choreography.

“Can’t you sprinkle your magic for me again?” Daehwi pours cutely. Using his cuteness to strong arm his older cousin. “The proceeds are going to a LGBTQ charity, so do it for the children”, Like a fool, Sungwoon falls for it again. 

Working at the weekend was far from Daniel idea of fun. He had to come in and show his commitment. After all, eventually he was hoping to progress in the firm. That came with sacrificing some of his weekend.

Daniel was working with a business who was trying to settle a messy break up with his mistress. It was a delicate process in which Daniel had to work his charm and get the mistress to turn up. He had to convince her that a monetary settlement would be for the best.

It was his job, but Daniel had to admit he hated having to do it. The mistress had only recently discovered that she was a mistress. She had gone into the relationship believing that Daniel’s client was single, free and had fallen for all the promises and mind games.

The mistress was vulnerable and hurt. She hated her former lover for betraying her and had only threatened revenge in order to regain some sort of power. Her situation mirrored one that Daniel was familiar with, and Daniel found himself wanting to get the best deal for her.

The negotiations end in the late afternoon, the mistress signs a non disclosure agreement, in exchange for high sum of money and w promise that Daniel’s client would no longer approach her. If he did happen to break that promise, he would double the payment.

Daniel had managed to find a middle ground for both his client and the mistress and now they were no longer attached to each other. And thankfully Daniel didn’t have to be around the repugnant client anymor,e he had done his job and was heading out.

As he does, Daniel checks up on his boyfriend:

“Where are you?”, Daniel texts Sungwoon from his parked car. He was ready to go anywhere the older man was.

“I’m out...” Sungwoon’s reply is short, and way too vague for Daniel’s liking.

“Let’s get something to eat later”, Daniel knew how much of a foodie Sungwoon was, if he could temp him out with food then he would try.

“I can’t. I’m performing”, Sungwoon’s reply takes Daniel back. Performing? Since when Sungwoon perform? What kind of performance and where was it?

“A friend asked me to fill in at a show of his”, Sungwoon sends Daniel the address of a gay bar in the middle of town. Daniel had been there a couple of times, but it had been a while since he had been back. 

“Welcome to the Floral Garden you guys, I’m your host Daryl Simcocks, ends with cks and not X”, a suited and booted drag queen stands on the stage, greeting the hundreds of rowdy guests for the night.

The atmosphere for the night was lively, and happy. It was almost like a family reunion, everyone seemed excited to for the performance, but as they wait they cling onto each other catch up on some gossip, sing or dance, those who were quiet were allowed to be, there was no pressure from anyone to be anything other than themselves. 

Daniel had managed to squeeze through the crowd of people, to find a comforting position to watch the stage. He would have a clear view of the stage and the pending performance.

“I have my lovely ladies in the back, they’re dying to come out”, the crowd cheers in anticipation. 

“Well, they’ve been out of the closet for a while but they want to come out and show you their best”, the host jokes, winning a few laughs. Daniel rolls his eyes, he wanted to see Sungwoon, not this person.

“So ladies and Jeff Goldblums, give us a round of applause”, the host amps up the audience, before making their way off the stage.

The room is dark, as the stage lights turn off. Music blasts, and a few lints point to the stage showing seven sillohuettes. Seven women, hit their counts, they pose and hit dramatic points to the music..

The music continues to blast, the audience becomes more lively. All the stage lights turn on and reveal that the dramatic make up and outfits of the drag queens as they continue their sensual choreography.

It was a burlesque show. The drag queens perform a raunchy choreography in which they slowly strip down, bit by bit until they are in various different sexual lingerie. 

Each drag queen has their own special moment in the middle of the stage, and they show off as the audience yells for more. 

Daniel watches in awe as the normally shy and often insecure Sungwoon wiggles and shakes his assets, oozing sex appeal. His aura ensnares everyone in the room.

Among those ensnared is Daniel. He grips on his chest and realises the thing that had been staring him in the face all this time. His sister was right. He was falling in love with his boyfriend.

Sungwoon spots him, pauses a panic flashing but Daniel silently nods, hoping to encourage him, and it seems to work Sungwoon returns to his sexy routine. He sinks to the floor seductively, winning raucous cheers from the audience.

A focus settles across Sungwoon’s face. He looked in the zone and every time he looks towards Daniel, there’s a sparkle in his eyes. Was that for him? He wanted so desperately for it to be for him.

(-)

“You must be Sungwoon’s boyfriend”, the show had come to an end, and the bar had returned to its normal festivities.

Sungwoon and co had ended their routine down in their sexy lingerie, but almost fifteen minutes later they return in more casual clothing. Sungwoon was in one of Daniel’s hoodies that swallows him up, with skinny jeans — he looked so adorable.

With Sungwoon is a small slender, bright eyed male. He was all smiles, dragging Sungwoon towards Daniel. He doesn’t wait for Sungwoon to make any introductions, as he does them himself. 

“I saw your pictures at the gala last month you make a good looking couple”, Daniel raises his eyebrow towards Sungwoon, had he been showing this man their pictures?

“How did you know about this?” Sungwoon sheepishly asks, his voice barely audible, he couldn’t meet Daniel’s eyes. 

“You text me to come here?”, Sungwoon had been texting over the last couple of hours.

The man next to Sungwoon smiles mischievously, raising his hand up. “I might have been a little naughty, but I was super curious to see who had decided to fill your boots up after that wanna1ker”, he admits to setting up the meeting. 

“The upgrade is real Sungwoon, he’s much more handsome”, Sungwoon’s friend doesn’t hold anything back. “He has a name”, Sungwoon protests.

“Ah, I’m Daehwi, his cousin and you’re Kang Daniel. It’s nice to meet you”, Sungwoon’s cousin confidently greets Daniel, he smiles brightly and although Sungwoon rolls his eyes, he watches the younger man fondly. 

“I look so messy”, looks into the side mirror of the car, inspecting his reflection. He pouts, unsatisfied with what he sees.

Sungwoon had rushed out it the flower garden dragging Daniel out there with him. He had pulled Daniel out before Daehwi could ask too many invasive questions, not that Daniel couldn’t handle himself.

They make their way out of the car, as Daniel escorts Sungwoon to his flat, he notices that Sungwoon was becoming more antsy.

“No, you look great”, Daniel grips Sungwoon’s arm and turns him around to face him. “In fact, you were really amazing up there”,Daniel turns Sungwoon’s face directly to his. 

“I was? I felt so awkward”, Sungwoon sheepishly admits. “It didn’t look like that by the time you were done”, Daniel squeezes Sungwoon’s shoulders, trying his best to encourage the man.

“You look amazing”, Daniel was talking from the heart. “It’s the make up”, Sungwoon waves away the compliment.

“It definitely wasn’t the make up”, Daniel insists. It was him. “Your aura tonight, it felt like I was watching the real Sungwoon”, Daniel had watched a different side of Sungwoon, in which he wasn’t self conscious and constantly uncomfortable. 

“Someone who didn’t hold back and didn’t care about what everyone thought. I liked that side of you too”, Daniel cups Sungwoon’s face, pulling him closer to him. 

Sungwoon’s pretty white cheeks flush, as he blushes. Daniel leans down pausing, he watches Sungwoon closely he doesn’t move away, he presses a kiss on his lips and he reciprocates, gripping into his side as the kiss deepens. 

“You look pretty”, Daniel pulls away, watching Sungwoon closely. He wanted to kiss him, again and again. Sungwoon beams, for once he doesn’t reject or dismiss Daniel’s compliments. He accepts it.

“Sorry…” Sungwoon tries to wipe the lipstick away. “It’s fine, I wanna do it again anyway. If that’s fine with you”, Sungwoon nods accepting Daniel’s lips, reciprocating his kiss. 

This time it’s deeper and more passionate, Sungwoon is pressed onto hood of the car. Sungwoon clings onto Daniel, kissing him until it’s breathless. Warm breaths and tongues swapped, and teeth lightly smash. 

“Thank you for coming tonight”, Sungwoon finally pulls away, he pants leaning the top his head onto Daniel’s chest. “I was glad to be here, to see you”, Daniel huffs, craning down to place a kiss onto Sungwoon’s cheek.

“One more”, Daniel tilts Sungwoon’s face up, desperate for one more kiss. Sungwoon nods his head, allowing Daniel to have his way with him. He didn’t want this moment to ever end.

Sungwoon is floating in the air, as he makes his way back into his flat. He had just pride himself from the arms of Kang Daniel. They had spent some time outside of his car, cuddling and kissing. 

Neither cared who was passing by. They were just caught up in their own feelings. Sungwoon felt like he was on fire and Kang Daniel felt like the only thing that could cool him down and simultaneously heat him up.

Now back in the safety of his home, Sungwoon is trying to put his thoughts back in order. To manage his feelings, he was struggling — he couldn’t control himself. He liked Kang Daniel too much. 

“Who the heck was that?” Sungwoon jumps at the sudden loud voice, that drags him in. “Dad, what are you….” Sungwoon spots his father who was stood at the kitchen counter.

“I was worried sick and so I went outside to look for you, only to find you necking down some fella”, Jaeyoung had tried calling Sungwoon times today but he had been busy— Sungwoon had texted him once out of the bar but his father had stuck around.

“It’s not some rando that you’ve gotten off some app is it?” Jaeyoung looks genuinely concerned about his son. “Dad, no. Stop”, Sungwoon dismisses his father’s suspicions.

“Then who is he?” Jaeyoung pushes for answers. “The guy I’m seeing”, Sungwoon sheepishly admits, biting his lips.

“You’re seeing someone?” Jaeyoung dramatically gasps at the sudden news. Sungwoon nods his head to confirm. “Is he your boyfriend?” Jaeyoung pushes for more receiving a coy nod from Sungwoon.

“Fucking hell! He’s a looker, well done my son”, Jaeyoung’s scrutiny immediately changes to praise from the elated single father. 

“Stop being weird dad”, Sungwoon scolds. “Never! I’m proud of you”, Jaeyoung pulls his son into a tight embrace. 

“I gave you these good looks you know!” Jaeyoung boasts, pinching Sungwoon’s cheeks. “The ones that hook fish like that”, Jaeyoung was beyond proud and pulls Sungwoon to the sofa to get all the information that he could about Sungwoon’s boyfriend. 

(-)

“It’s time for us to meet that young boy”, Daniel’s mother, Soobin speaks up. She had finally reached her limit. She could no longer hold it in.  
Daniel was out and about with his mother and his grandmother. He had wanted to treat his special ladies for lunch and some retail therapy. He was doing well and wanted to give back to the people who raised him. 

As the three of them walk through the high street, arms hooked. Daniel is confronted by his mother. 

Soobin much like Seulgi had been desperate to meet Sungwoon. She had done her best to hold back. All that she knew was through a private detective and from Seulgi. But she wanted to know more. 

“We’ve waited long enough”, Daniel’s grandmother asks. Despite her advanced years, she was still in good shape. She was strong, fierce and sometimes she could be scary.

“We’ve held back. But your sister has now met him, it’s now time for your mother and nagging grandma to meet him too”, Soobin tugs at Daniel’s wrist, cutely pouting for her son. 

“I’m not nagging, I just care”, Kang Daniel’s grandmother protests. “Anyway, it’s time for us to meet him”, Soobin turns her attention over to her son. 

“Set up a meeting”, Soobin orders. “On one condition”, Daniel gives in. He doesn’t think he can keep fighting the inevitable but he didn’t want this to give his family license to be their normal overbearing selves. Well meaning — but overbearing still.

“If you cross the line, I’ll take him and we’ll leave”, Daniel wanted to protect Sungwoon. He had enough spite and vitriol directed to him unfairly. Daniel would do what he could to protect him. 

Thankfully, his mother and grandmother agree to behave, and so Daniel has to prepare Sungwoon mentally to deal with some of the craziest people he knew. Well meaning — but crazy still.

After their talk, Daniel continues his stroll with his mother and grand mother. He gives them talking points and warns them against bringing up certain talking points and when he leaves them that afternoon, he’s confident that he has coached them well enough.

Of course time would only tell if they followed Daniel’s guidelines, but for now Daniel tries not to worry himself. He drops the pair off at their home, and heads off once they’re in the safety of their house.

As Daniel makes his way from his car, towards his house, he spots a familiar person stood outside of his front door. Despite his celebrity, Lee Changmin was completely out in the open and visible. 

The pop star was handsome as always, dressed in plenty of designer. With his looks, he could easily stand out, but to Daniel he was nothing special. Just a parasitic leech that had tried sucking the life out of Sungwoon and failed. 

How had he found this place. What did he want? Daniel has a bunch of questions, but before he can get to it, he’s interrupted by Changmin. “ we need to talk”, Changmin looked fairly serious, so Daniel decides to entertain him — at a café nearby.

“What’s going on between you and my beloved ex girlfriend Suyeon?”, Changmin asks, once he an Daniel are settled in the corner of the café, out of the view of everyone.

“I am a lawyer. She asked for my services”, Daniel casually answers, because it was the truth.

“Of all the lawyers, she chooses you?” Changmin poses a question that Daniel had already asked himself, he had asked Suyeon and knew he intentions but he wasn’t falling into her trap. He was working and that was all it was.

“Suyeon is petty, she is pursuing you to piss off Sungwoon, and she will make it her mission to get him”, Changmin warns Daniel of the obvious. He knew, he could see what Suyeon was up to. It’s not like she as sly about it. 

“She’s pretty, so maybe you should accept her offer”, Changmin smirks as he tries to tempt Daniel with the most unappealing offer.

“I have no intention of letting go of Sungwoon”, Daniel had begun dating Sungwoon out of necessity, but enough time had passed for his feelings to develop into something so wonderful — he wasn’t going to let go of he best thing that had happened to him.

“After all, I’m not an idiot”, Daniel’s jab doesn’t sit well with Changmin who scoffs. “I really don’t like being insulted, especially by nobodies like yourself”, Changmin glares at Daniel who doesn’t shift an inch. He wasn’t intimidated at all. 

“I’m also very competitive”, Changmin reveals. “Should I steal Sungwoon’s heart??”, Daniel sits back in his chair. He chuckles in disbelief, how had Sungwoon been connected to such messed up individuals.

Pushed by ego, both were willing to end relationship and pursue people they were not at all interested in. They were self destructive and Daniel was going to protect Sungwoon from them at all costs. 

(-)

Sungwoon was starting to believe that trusting Daehwi’s words would always come at a cost. He had been able to let Daehwi’s set up at the Flower Garden pass, because Daniel had been able to see him — to see another part of him and that had brought they closer together.

However, this set up today was truly dreadful. Daehwi as well meaning as he was, didn’t know the true story. He only knew bits and pieces, mainly told to him by the villain of the story. 

So it made sense that he would invite Sungwoon out on the pretence of a last hang out, before his troop went out on tour. Of course Sungwoon had to indulge Daehwi, especially if he asked as cutely as he always did. 

What he wasn’t not expecting when he arrived at the swanky eatery in the centre of town, was to see Lim Suyeon — the villain sag with him.  
Sungwoon hadn’t seen her since the fundraiser ball, and before that it had been when she had stepped on his self esteem and confidence. 

Unlike him, she didn’t seem blind sided by this meeting. Which meant she knew he was arriving, but instead of declining she had agreed to come along. Under the pretence of being friends with Daehwi.

“I didn’t know you would be here”, Sungwoon gets right to the point, sitting as far away from Suyeon as he could.

“That’s Dae Dae’s mischievous little trick there”, Suyeon smiles, unshaken by Sungwoon’s polarising greeting.

“I just thought you guys had some things you needed to talk about”, Daehwi is well meaning. He had been friends with Suyeon as long as Sungwoon, they had grown up together, but Daehwi hadn’t seen the change in Suyeon that he had. 

Suyeon had always been very sweet and charismatic growing up, and even though she had stolen Sungwoon’s boyfriend, she had been able to convince nearly everyone that knew Sungwoon that it because of an uncontrollable love and not because of some sort of resentment that she held towards Sungwoon. 

“I’m curious Sungwoonie, where did you find such a guy as Daniel”, Suyeon’s expression changes, and Sungwoon knew what was coming. The metaphorical knives were coming out. 

“With a face and body like his, he could get anyone he wanted. But he’s with you?” Suyeon poses a question that Sungwoon had asked time after time. Because now it appeared Daniel genuinely liked him and it wasn’t just a cover up. 

“Suyeon?” Daehwi watches in shock as one of his oldest friends goes left. Why was she being this way? His face reads.

“Does he have a Cinderella complex?”, Suyeon continues on apologetically. “Suyeon what are you doing?” Daehwi speaks up in defense of his cousin. He looked genuinely confused.

“Showing her real colours”, Sungwoon had seen enough. He couldn’t keep asking what happened to Suyeon. She was a different person now and she had done too much to hurt him. 

“Seeing you around again bothers me enough, without you dating someone way above your station”, Suyeon boldly lays into Sungwoon. It seemed that she had assigned herself a station above him — something a true friend would never do. 

“You were so quiet when I buried you in that hole, I’ll make sure to pit you back”, Suyeon’s threat only leaves Sungwoon feeling more anxious. What could she do that she already hadn’t done. What had he done to deserve this?

“What the hell is wrong with you?”, Daehwi loses it and begins to confront Suyeon, who doesn’t back down an inch from anything she says.

“Daehwi, don’t stick your nose into things you have no clue about”, Sungwoon scolds his cousin as he gets up from his seat. He was done looking at Suyeon.

“Don’t go trusting people when they’ve already shown you part of themselves”, Sungwoon adds, before leaving. He hears Suyeon giggling as he leaves, and Daehwi calling after him, but he runs and runs until he’s on the front door of his boyfriend’s house.

“Ha Sungwoon? To what do I owe for this pleasure?” Daniel looks surprised, but happy to see Sungwoon. He allows Sungwoon into his house leading him to the living room area. 

“I just wanted to see your face”, Sungwoon reaches for Daniel’s hand, turning him around. He needed some calm and recently, Daniel had become a calm and save haven for him. 

“How lovely!” Daniel smiles, before planting a quick kiss onto Sungwoon’s lips. “Hmmm, really lovely”, Daniel adds as Sungwoon’s lips linger on his own, Sungwoon continues to press small and soft kisses on his lips.

“Can I sleep over?”, Sungwoon asks in between kisses. “Whatever you’d like”, Daniel answers breathily, his eyes clouded over with lust. 

“Can I sleep in your shirt?” Sungwoon makes another request in between kisses — he really wanted to keep Daniel until he was breathless.

“Hmmm, you can have all of them”, Daniel was so hot blooded, and desperate for Sungwoon — he would agree to just about anything if Sungwoon asked.

Sungwoon kisses Daniel this time, more passionately. Pulling Daniel down to his level, parting his lips and slipping his tongue inside of the younger man’s inviting mouth.

“Can you do that thing? The one I like a lot”, Sungwoon makes. A breathy request as he pulls away from Daniel.

“If that’s what you want. It’s what you get”, Daniel nods accepting the request without hesitation. He would do all the things that Sungwoon wanted if it made him feel good.

“If it makes you feel good then—“ Sungwoon answers timidly. “No. I mean do YOU want it?” Daniel presses Sungwoon. He wouldn’t be doing anything that Sungwoon wasn’t comfortable with.

“Sungwoon, what is it?”, Daniel pulls away long enough to notice that something wasn’t right with Sungwoon. He looked off.

“What’s the matter?” Daniel cups Sungwoon’s face, forcing him to look hi directly in the eye.

“I saw her again. Lim Suyeon”, Sungwoon reveals that it was an ambush. Daehwi wanted his cousin and friend to make up. “But she didn’t have those kind of intentions”, Sungwoon could hear Suyeon’s words ringing in his mind, they had swirled around since he’d left the eatery.

Sungwoon was not good enough. He was punching above his weight. He didn’t deserve Daniel and eventually Daniel would look elsewhere. He was just like Changmin, both out of his league. 

“Sungwoon stop!” Daniel scolds Sungwoon, and stops him from spiralling into his thoughts. Daniel holds his hand his jaw tenses. “Why do you let these jerks get to you?” Daniel was frustrated and exasperated.

“They’re insecure assholes, who aren’t satisfied with themselves even with all the money and fame they have”, Daniel had met both celebrities only a few times but he could see through the bravado.

Suyeon regretted what she had done, she had betrayed her friend for a pathetic nothing of a man but instead of admitting that she was holding onto her pride and trying to make her wrong right.

Changmin had left the only person who had truly had his back. He had left Sungwoon for a social climber, and now that she had climbed, he was being left in her dust. 

“They envy you”, Daniel tries to convince Sungwoon that he wasn’t at fault in any of this. “Ridiculous!” Sungwoon quickly dismisses Daniel’s words, as lovely as they were, they couldn’t be the truth. 

“You have what they don’t!” Daniel was going crazy, how could Sungwoon not see all that he was? “You’re smart, you’re funny, your personality your laugh”, Daniel lists all the things that he had fallen in love with.

“Beauty will fade but you will have those and have me”, Daniel makes his most serious and earnest promise to Sungwoon thus far. Sungwoon begins to sob, but leans in his head onto Daniels shoulder.

Daniel sighs. How long long had Sungwoon been holding all of this in. He pats Sungwoon’s back, giving him all the time that he could to get it all out. All the horrible feelings of self loathing and lack, he wanted them gone, and he would do his best to replace them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this? How do we feel about Nielwoon together? Any feels? Let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll clean the grammar and mistakes later on. Point any big ones out and I’ll do it seriously.


	6. For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here comes the end. It's been a fun ride? I hope you guys like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official! Now let's meet the parents and put all the toxic shit behind us!

They were completely different beings. If anything, Jaeyoung was more similar to Sungwoon’s best friend Taehyun.

Daniel had done an official meet up with Sungwoon’s closest friend and had already met a few of his other friends. All seemed to have gone well, as all of Sungwoon’s friends welcome Daniel as his boyfriend. His real boyfriend — no revenge or games to be played.

Sungwoon had agreed to officially date Daniel, with no ulterior motives. Just real feelings and as the weeks passed, they were comfortably completing certain landmarks that a couple would have to achieve.

Today was a new one. Daniel had arrived to Sungwoon’s place much more nervous than he had been, in the anticipation of meeting Sungwoon’s father. The man who had singlehandedly raised him for over two decades.

Ha Jaeyoung was someone that Daniel wanted to meet, and on top of that he wanted to impress him. He wanted the older man to be confident in him and his ability to take care of his son. 

Daniel hopes that the older man would be able to distinguish between him and anyone else that Sungwoon May have bought to meet him in the past. Daniel was serious about his son.

All worries and concerns are relieved, as he gets chatting to the older man. Unlike Sungwoon he isn’t reserved, he is bold and upfront. Daniel is able to confirm the connection between Sungwoon and his father as he looks closer at the older man.

Sungwoon was a younger and prettier version of his handsome father. With his father’s straight nose, high bone structure and sheet white skin. Daniel supposed Sungwoon’s eyes were a gift from his deceased mother.

“Wow, a handsome lawyer! My son, really hooked in a good one”, Jaeyoung is very open with his approval of Daniel, there is no poker faces or concerns he is immediately welcomed. 

“Dad, he’s not a fish!” Sungwoon scolds. “Oh no, nothing like a fish, way too good looking!” Jaeyoung dismisses his son’s concerns and continues to gush over Daniel some more.

“Stop drooling!” Sungwoon chastises his father once again, sending an apologetic look over to Daniel. “How can I not when such a handsome person exists?” Jaeyoung is shameless in admiration.

“I’m sorry Daniel”, Sungwoon rolls his eyes, and turns to apologise – most likely for how eclectic his father was being, but Daniel liked it. He liked being able to see that Sungwoon was bought up with a loving and supporting person.

“It’s fine, I’m flattered, but I hope you can like me for more than my looks in the future”, Daniel speaks up, he didn’t want Sungwoon’s father to mistake his nerves for a lack of interest. 

“The future?” Jaeyoung brightens up even more. “So, do you see yourself having a future with my son?” Jaeyoung leans across the table towards Daniel, his eyes full of hope and expectations. 

“Only if he allows”, Daniel turns his attention to Sungwoon. It was all well and good him talking about his intentions, but Sungwoon had to be on board. But Sungwoon doesn’t speak up, instead he flushes up.

Sungwoon and Daniel had agreed to date sincerely. There was no revenge nor lies. They had agreed to take it slow, but there had been no talk about each other’s futures. 

“Of course, he will!” Jaeyoung answers eagerly in places of his son. “Such a good-looking couple!” Jaeyoung continues to gush.

“Let’s take a picture, I need a new wallpaper”, Jaeyoung has no difficult questions to ask Daniel, he moves on to documenting their time together. Daniel supposes the man didn’t want to jump into anything too serious, in case it overwhelmed him or Sungwoon.

As a therapist, Ha Jaeyoung would have likely dealt with many delicate situations. He might be masking a lot of his concern in order to appease his son, but Daniel was sure he would give no reason for the older man to be concerned. 

“Oh, come on dad”, Sungwoon protests as his father squishes up next to him and Daniel, phone in hand ready to take a selfie. Daniel grins, having fun watching the father son act. He also liked this side of Sungwoon, the exasperated son. 

(-)

It was different this time, so much had changed in Sungwoon’s life since the last time meeting his ex-boyfriend. Their last one to one had ended up with Sungwoon feeling overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. 

Anger was at the top of the list – Changmin had swaggered into his apartment and put him down, reminded him of painful times and smirked about it. Worse yet, he had used his charm to bring back feelings that Sungwoon had thought were long buried. 

Their last meeting should have been enough for Sungwoon to put Changmin in the past – to reject to the request to meet up. Changmin had been quite persistent over the last couple of weeks, insisting that he and Sungwoon had to talk about. 

At first Sungwoon believed he could ignore the calls, and texts. But remembering just how persistent and determined Changmin could get, decides to come. To hear him out and hopefully find a resolve. 

There were no feelings anymore, not lingering feelings of love. He still felt disappointed when he looked at Changmin. But that wasn’t something that would remain with him. He would get over that and move on completely.

“I’m so relieved you agreed to meet up”, Changmin was much meeker, and politer. No swaggering and ego, he was all humility – he resembled the Changmin that Sungwoon had first met and fallen for. 

“Especially after the jerky things I said last time we met”, Changmin looked apologetic, whether he was genuine about it – Sungwoon didn’t know. Changmin had always been a good actor. 

“I was stressed with work and I took it out on you. Not for the first time right?” For once he was taking accountability. That had always been the problem, no matter what Sungwoon let Changmin take out all his frustrations on him like a punching bag. 

“When we were together, I always took things out on you. But you always understood me”, Changmin reminds Sungwoon of a time that when he looked back on, their relationship he had so many regrets, why hadn’t he left earlier. Changmin had mistreated him, used him as a verbal punching bag and he still stayed in the name of love, until he was cruelly discarded.

“You were the only person who understood me, but my head got big with a little success I started forgetting all you did for me”. When Sungwoon thinks back, he was less of a boyfriend and more a runner or personal assistant. A therapist, cheerleader and sometimes lover but never a partner, because Changmin never viewed them on the same level.

“Is that it?” Sungwoon was not swayed by the rehearsed speech. He didn’t believe what Changmin was saying and he had a feeling that Changmin didn’t believe his words either.

“I’m sorry Sungwoon”, Changmin had the look of a hurt puppy, an expression that Sungwoon had fallen for many times before. “I forgive you”, Sungwoon truly meant it. He had no more resentment to Changmin, it wasn’t conducive to anything Sungwoon wanted in his life. 

“Good because—” Changmin brightens up, watching Sungwoon expectantly. “I have a boyfriend, and so it’s best we don’t meet up again after this”, Sungwoon cuts him off. He wasn’t doing it for the sake of revenge, it was the truth.

“That lawyer?” Changmin scoffs, most likely offended that he was being chosen over a salary man. “Yes, him”, Sungwoon could feel a warmth in his chest as he thought of the man he as able to call his boyfriend. 

“Do you trust him?” Changmin challenges Sungwoon. “More than I trust you”, Sungwoon answers without hesitation. 

“Then did he tell you, about working with her?” Changmin reveals that Sungwoon was working with Suyeon on her defamation cases. 

Changmin watches him with an expectant expression. He looked hopeful, that he had broken Sungwoon somehow. But Sungwoon wasn’t going to let him win.

“Hmmm, he told me, and I don’t have a problem”, Sungwoon was lying. But he didn’t want Changmin to win.

“You don’t?” Changmin pushes, looking unsatisfied. “No, I trust him”, Sungwoon tries to his disappointment. 

“You trusted me too”, Changmin mocks. “Daniel has more sense than you did”, Sungwoon rebuts, facing Changmin down. He wasn’t going to let him have his way, he wasn’t going to get to him. 

“The results are better than expected”, the satisfied client beams as she takes in all the written apologies. 

Daniel had been around with the help of his assistant, tracking down those who defamed the idol actress. They would either be pursued with legal action, or they would publicly apologise, as well writing out handwritten letters addressed to his client. 

In the end, it had taken just over two weeks and Daniel had managed to track down and settle with the defendants. All young fans who had been desperate for attention of the famous woman and were happy to go to any lengths to get it. 

“You’ve worked hard!” Suyeon praises, from across the office. The woman was dressed up in a tight, skimpy and glittery number that highlighted the assets of hr curvaceous body.

“I’ll send over the bill”, Daniel gets up from his office’s sofa, and makes his way over towards his own office chair. He was ready to end this meeting, there was no need for them to meet each other. 

“How cold of you”, Suyeon giggles, unaffected by Daniel’s brusque reply. She gets up onto her feet, striding over in his direction. 

“Don’t you ever let up?” Suyeon teases. “Or maybe you’re scared of letting your guard down?” Suyeon continues her seduction routine, one that seemed almost rehearsed. Had she used this on the popstar?

“Are you afraid that you’ll fall for me if you do?” Suyeon tilts her head, turning her body towards Daniel in alluring man. “You’re kidding right?” Daniel scoffs, sitting back in his chair. “The thought alone repulses me!” Daniel doesn’t hold back.

“Excuse me?” Suyeon is taken back by the veracity of Daniel’s expression. “I did my job, and I did it to the best of my ability. But don’t be mistaken. I have no real interest in you”, Daniel harshly rejects his client.

“The comments were easy to shut down, but then again as a lawyer we often have to shut down the truth”, now that Daniel had started, he had to keep going.

“The truth?” Suyeon frowns, disapprovingly. “You’re a backstabbing, leech who sucks dry any bit of kindness shown to her”, Daniel harshly criticises.

“Let me guess, Sungwoon has been in your ear about me?” Suyeon mutters. “I’ve made my assessment based on what you’ve shown me”, Daniel didn’t need to be told anything, he had seen for himself what kind of person Suyeon was – and he wanted nothing to do with her.

“In this line of work, I’ve learnt to size people up and you were easy to read from the first moment we met”, Daniel had seen how she had tried to embarrass Sungwoon at the chicken shack, even to the way she spoke about him at the fundraiser ball. 

“You’re insecure, but then again I can understand. You have nothing to show for yourself apart from your looks”, Daniel lets out all that had been resting on his chest, he had been holding onto a lot of anger in his time. 

“You’re a jerk!” Suyeon retorts, she was fuming. “Yes I am, so please. Reassess your interest in this jerk cause he has none in you”, Daniel sits back his chair watching Suyeon. He had said all he needed, even if it came at the risk of his job, he didn’t care. 

(-)

Despite how small he looked, Sungwoon was quite powerful and formidable. However, looks could often fool people with the worst of intentions and that was what had happened that. 

Normally Sungwoon was the type to run away from harassment or try to deescalate the situation. But with a grievance in his heart and alcohol in his system, Sungwoon had ended up using his black belt to subdue an attacker.

The clash had caught the attention of the club’s manager, who had ended up calling the police. And that was how Sungwoon had ended up in the police station, with the threat of jail and accusations of unprovoked assault looming over his head. 

Considering the trouble that he was in. Sungwoon had to swallow his pride and call the only person he knew who could help get him out of this jam or at least navigate it. 

Fortunately, his lover had come running to his aid. Daniel had been rushing around, back and forth from the police station, to the club. He had to get video proof to corroborate Sungwoon’s story. 

That is no easy fete, but eventually Daniel returns to the police station with the CCTV footage from the club. And with that, the tables turn. The person who had harassed Sungwoon, 

Footage proven that Sungwoon had acted in self-defence, and he was due not only an apology but a settlement. Sungwoon decides against it, instead he asks for the man to not come anywhere near him. 

With that, Daniel leaves with Sungwoon in tow. Daniel offers to drive his boyfriend home. He intends to check up on the older man, but the journey home is frosty. He doesn’t expect it at all. 

“What’s the matter?” Daniel reaches his limit. He had done all he could to help Sungwoon, but why was he being treated like a bad guy?

“You were really amazing in there. All lawyer like”, Sungwoon was mocking him, but Daniel didn’t know why. What had he done?  
Well that is my bread and butter”, Daniel tries not to fall for the mocking.

“Is Suyeon paying you a lot of bread?” Sungwoon asks suddenly. Daniel’s heart drops, he wasn’t expecting that. He had just finished working with Suyeon and had been hoping to put her to the back of his mind. 

“Did she tell you?” Daniel knew it was the wrong thing to ask, but he had left things off with her in such a bad state, he wouldn’t be surprised if she told Sungwoon and let on there was more going on than simply business. 

“Does it matter who did? How come you didn’t”, Sungwoon calls Daniel out. This wasn’t about how he had found out, it was about the lies. 

“I didn’t want you reading into it wrong”, Daniel knew Sungwoon well enough, he knew how he thought and if Daniel was near the woman he hated so much, even for work, he would think that something else was going on. 

“Well now I am because you didn’t tell me”, Sungwoon understood that Daniel had to do certain things for work.

“Do you like her? She’s beautiful, her smile is charming you can both be a pair of bunny teethed visuals”, Sungwoon’s insecurities pop up. Daniel could see him spiralling and painting a picture that wasn’t real. 

Daniel leans in to kiss Sungwoon, hoping to calm him down, but ends up head butting him. Sungwoon groans pulling away from Daniel rubbing his forehead. Daniel sighs he pulls Sungwoon into a hug. 

“I don’t like her”, Daniel honestly answers. “She’s pretty on the outside, but the longer I spend time with her, all of that wears off pretty quick”, Daniel found that a person’s beauty was truly on the inside, he despised people who used their power to crush others, whether their power be monetary, strength or in Suyeon’s case – beauty. 

“Her beauty has already faded, because her heart is ugly”, Daniel couldn’t stand to look at Suyeon , the more poison she spoke the further away he wanted to be from her. 

“Please! No one believes that in real life!” Sungwoon was feeling totally jaded, but Daniel wasn’t going to be tarred with the same brush as Lim Suyeon and Lee Changmin. He was better than them. 

“Why do you think it’s taken me so long to date anyone?” Daniel was looking for someone who made him feel happy, he wasn’t impressed by looks but by what a person had to offer on the inside.

“I haven’t met anyone as pretty as you Sungwoon”, Daniel insists, taking a hold of Sungwoon’s hand. He places a soft kiss onto the back of his Sungwoon’s hand. 

“Your heart is as pretty as your face”, Daniel leans across the car, to place a kiss upon Sungwoon’s lips. Sungwoon accepts him, cupping his face and pulling him closer. 

(-)

Daniel had run through it all with Sungwoon. He had prepared the older man for the overbearing and nosy his family could be. They were not at all subtle and lacked any form of tact, but deep down inside they were good people and meant no harm — most of the time. 

Sungwoon had nodded his head and as nervous as he had looked, he had followed Daniel into his family’s favourite eatery. Sungwoon was ready to take whatever criticism that came his way, anything that might be hurtful was worth it when Daniel was right for him.

“So what do your parents do?” Soobin asks once the introductions were over, and the food was set. “Erm, my dad is a therapist and my mum was a teacher”, Sungwoon nervously answers.

Soobin and the elderly Mrs Kang were sat across from Daniel and Sungwoon. The glamorous pair, were well kept. Despite their advancing years they remained elegantly pretty.

The family resemblance was quite strong. From one mother, to another to the youngest of the three Daniel. They were all wear striking expressions but could easily switch to being cute and alluring.

“What does she do now?” Mrs Kang asks innocently. “Nan, I told you”, Daniel is quick to remind the sweet old lady, sending her a warning look. 

“Oh yes, I’m sorry”, Mrs Kang apologises, an embarrassed expression making its way across her face. “That must have been sad for you, losing your mother so young”, Soobin sympathises.

“Yes, but my dad was really great. He supported me through it”, Sungwoon had grown up loved, and taken care of by his father, he barely felt like his life was lacking. “Ah that’s wonderful”, Mrs Kang applauds.

“Daniel says you’re quite close to your father. Does he know about your…sexuality?” Soobin carefully approaches the question.

“Yes. He’s never judged me for it”, Sungwoon didn’t really come out of the closet, he was led out. “What a fantastic father”, Soobin looked to be somewhat relieved on behalf of Sungwoon. Sungwoon nods his head in agreement.

“Daniel also tells us you’re a veterinarian. How did you get into that field?” Soobin continues with the questions, thankfully they become a lot milder and just general and standard.

“I always liked animals, and when it came between choosing treating humans or animals it was a no brainer”, Sungwoon enjoyed taking care of animals, there was a lot of less drama than when dealing with animals. 

“So you’re not keen on humans”, Mrs Kang asks. “I don’t mind some of them”, Sungwoon turns to hold Daniel’s hand. 

Soobin and Mrs Kang smile. It seemed as if they had been satisfied with meeting and talking to Sungwoon. He hoped he could have been a comfort to them.

“Meeting you today was just as lovely as I expected”, Soobin reveals as she and Sungwoon take a walk to the car. The woman had wanted to speak to Sungwoon alone and asked him to accompany her on a stroll.

“My Seulgi, she said such nice things about you”, Soobin admits that she had been a little apprehensive on meeting him, even with her daughter’s backing. “I am admittedly a very vain person”, Soobin like most parents wanted her child to marry well.

Soobin has believed that if Daniel married someone from a good family and who has a wealthy background, he would be comfortable and could live happily. “Although we already have those things. I was always greedier for more”, Soobin admits.. 

“Seeing my son today with you changed my mind”, Soobin was impressed with Sungwoon as he was. “You are a very capable and impressive and you’re successful business man”, Sungwoon flushes as the compliment come his way. He wasn’t expecting this. 

“You are also humble and polite and down to earth, Daniel needs that, he was the type who could get jaded”, Soobin had seen her son reject so many people, not because they weren’t perfect but because they didn’t have the goodness in their hearts. 

Soobin pulls Sungwoon into a sudden and tight embrace, one that Sungwoon awkwardly returns. “I’m glad he met you”, Sungwoon sighs internally, today had a really good day.

“I’m sorry. They’re bad at filtering themselves”, Daniel apologises as they enter Daniel’s house. The cats were all resting at different points of the house. “It’s fine”, Sungwoon assures. 

“You weren’t offended?” Daniel checks up on Sungwoon squeezing his shoulders. “No, it’s clear they love you and just want the best for you”, Sungwoon had no problem answering any questions. 

“It wasn’t always like that. But some years ago, we were almost hit with tragedy”, Daniel reveals that years ago, their who family had got into a messy car accident.

Daniel had been injured, breaking an arm and leg. Worse yet, he had ended up in a coma. “Oh my god”, Sungwoon gasps, his heart drops as he thinks of Daniel being so hurt.

“After that we became pretty close. it changed their perspective on a lot of things”, Daniel reveals that after the accident, his parents became much more lenient and allowed Daniel to take his own chosen path. 

“As long as I’m happy then they are and recently you be been making me happy”, Daniel seemed so light and happy — Sungwoon has to wonder, was that really because of him? Was he worthy? He hoped he was.

(-)

“So there was no water throwing?” Taehyun teases over the phone.S Sungwoon makes his return home, he catches up with his best friend.

“No, nothing like that idiot!” Sungwoon rolls his eyes as he climbs up to the roof top. Taehyun had been hoping for a dramatic scene filled with cliches of water throwing and wads of money but that had been far from the case.

“It went well. They seem like nice people”, Sungwoon speaks up in favour of his boyfriend’s family. “Hmmm, it seems so”, Taehyun was ever the sceptic and would need time to prove Sungwoon’s words true. He remains protective over Sungwoon. Something that could be considered both a gift and curse — but mainly a gift.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later”, Sungwoon hangs up the phone, tired and ready to enter his flat when suddenly he feels something hit his back, he turns around him and at the stairway we’re a gaggle of young girls that he didn’t recognise at all. 

“Hey! Ugly bitch!” One of the young teenagers holds a pack of eggs. Looking down at feet, Sungwoon sees a splatter of what he assumed were the ruminants of an egg.

“Stay away from our Changmin!” Several of the girls reach into the pack to pelt Sungwoon with eggs. What the hell? Sungwoon rushes into flat, quickly locking up behind himself.

“Holy shit”, Sungwoon gasps as he looks across his flat. It was a complete mess, all his furniture had been thrown to the side, scratches and cuts were dug into the furniture. Clothes were strewn across the room, and even some of Sungwoon’s foods were taken outside of the fridge being splashed across the room.

“Hello, I’ve had a break in”, Sungwoon reaches for his phone and calls for the police. This wasn’t right, he had done nothing to deserve this 

“Why would you break into a stranger’s house?” Sungwoon was fuming as he confronts one of his house’s vandals. The teenagers were in the police station, having been caught by the police close to his house.

“It was a warning”, one of the culprits seemed completely unapologetic. Even now as her parents surround her, she seemed to have no regrets.

“Warning?” The police officer asks, seemingly baffled by the vandal’s nonchalance. “To stay away from our Changmin”, the teenagers glare towards Sungwoon. 

“What are you talking about”, one of the parents asks. “We let it go in the past, because it seemed like he was happy. But now he has a lot more to lose-“ it appeared the teenagers believed that there was something going on between him and Changmin. 

“If the public finds out-“ the girls were so focused on their idol’s reputation, that they had caused so much damage. “What does she mean—“, the police turns to Sungwoon for answers. 

“Does that make sense to you?” One of the mothers finally reaches her limit. “Are you crazy? All this obsession over some boy who doesn’t care about you?” She berates her child. 

“Are you stupid? So what if they were dating? That’s his business”, the father who had been pretty silent up until this point speaks up. 

“Get it together you fool. If you don’t, I’ll send you abroad away from everything”, the angry mother threatens the child who suddenly shows something rather than indignation. 

“Couldn’t you have used your words?” Sungwoon confronts, he felt angry. Once again his connection to Changmin was causing him trouble, worse yet he hadn’t even done anything wrong.

The vandalism, was an inconvenience but being followed by strangers. It was frightening and Sungwoon deserved his privacy. 

“You will pay for the damage”, Sungwoon sighs, deciding to settle. Yelling and being angry would achieve nothing. “Of course, I’m so sorry”, one of the parents humbly accepts the offer on behalf on her child.

“Whether or not I’m hanging around Changmin, this was not the right thing to do. But at the end of the day you are causing trouble for your mother with wrong and old information”, Sungwoon was frustrated.

“You shouldn’t live your life like this. Hurting people, it’s not right”, Sungwoon continues to lecture, he doubts anyone was actually paying attention to his words.

“Sungwoon! Are you alright?” Sungwoon looks up and spots Daniel at the entrance of the police station, he looked worried out of his mind.

“Hmm, come on let’s go”, Sungwoon walks over to Daniel, he had called Daniel and hadn’t wanted to worry him. “You’ll stay with me”, Daniel pulls Sungwoon in close, giving him no other choice. Not that he wanted any other choice, he wanted to be in Daniel’s arms, and safe. 

As Daniel and Sungwoon leave the precinct, they bump into the last person Sungwoon wanted to see. He wears large glasses and hoodie to remain inconspicuous, but it’s easy for Sungwoon and Daniel to identify who it was.

“I just heard what happened”, Changmin worries towards Sungwoon, taking off his glasses, he looked somewhat concerned. “You should learn to keep your stalkers in line”, Sungwoon jabs.

“Come on Sungwoon”, Daniel was heated up, just looking at Changmin, he didn’t want Sungwoon anywhere him. It was his fault.

“Suyeon, she’s the one who did it”, Changmin blocks Daniel’s way, to reveal what Sungwoon had suspected. “Suyeon, she failed to get with the lawyer and she thought that making rumours about us would get to you, she’s cruel”, Changmin doesn’t sound genuine at all. 

“Then you’re perfect for each other”, Daniel snarks. “Come on, let’s talk”, Changmin ignores him and ties to take Sungwoon’s arm to talk.

Daniel reaches for Sungwoon’s arms. There is push and pull between Daniel and Changmin. Sungwoon snatches his hand away, and pushes Daniel away from Changmin.

“It ends here. My ties to you and Suyeon Lim are over”, Sungwoon stands his ground. “You’re part of my past. I’m tired of being drained”, Sungwoon wanted to finally — finally end things, and this seemed to be the perfect place for that.

“You were my lover and she was my friend and instead of just telling me you liked each other. You snuck around and then when I caught you, I was to blame. Because I wasn’t fun, exciting or cute enough”, Sungwoon remembers how damaging it had all been to his emotional psyche, to his trust in other people and his own self esteem — he had blamed himself.

“I was never enough for either of you, but I don’t care anymore. You guys no longer have a hold on me”, Sungwoon didn’t care about how Changmin nor Suyeon felt for him.

“Goodbye Changmin, the very best of luck to you and your future endeavours”, Sungwoon was cutting himself off from the toxic pair. “Come on Daniel”, Sungwoon reaches for Daniel pulling him away.

“Really? That’s it? You’re going to let some crazy fan scare you off?” Changmin yells after Sungwoon.

“Going to run off with some loser lawyer? It won’t be long before you come running back”, Sungwoon didn’t have to see it. He could hear the hurt ego, and that is enough for Sungwoon to know he had done the right thing. Changmin wanted him back to stroke his own ego, to win against Daniel.

“You’ll never do better than me”, Sungwoon holds Daniel’s hand, and leads him towards his car, he could see how hard it was for Daniel to control his temper — he looked ready to punch Changmin.

“Let’s go home”, Sungwoon had had other things he would rather do than be in a jail cell. Daniel nods, and follows Sungwoon ahead. Putting the pathetic idol in their rear view.

(-)

It had been four months nearly to the day since he met Sungwoon — and Daniel had no plans on ending things. This wasn’t fake anymore, it was the realest love that Daniel had ever experienced. 

All of what had happened, had moved quickly. It had started so dramatically but he didn’t regret it cause it led to this moment. Daniel was head over heels with the man who saved his precious cat.

Daniel spend this weekend in the most ideal way. He was laying in bed, with his small and precious boyfriend in his arms. They had both been working super hard over the last few weeks, and had barely scraped any time to be together.

Today was a free day for both of them, and they were spending it in the best way they knew how — in each other’s arms talking. They had eaten, watched lots of television and listened to even more music. But now they were rest in silence and chatting.

“When did it hit you?” Sungwoon asks when Daniel first realised he liked him. “I don’t know. Just when I started to realise that I wasn’t pretending with you anymore”, it was something that snuck up onto Daniel but at some point it became impossible to deny his feelings. 

“When I started to look forward to seeing you”, at first meeting with Sungwoon had felt like a chore, something he had to do in order to keep his parents off his back but eventually he became the only person Daniel found himself thinking about.

“When you let me hug onto you without complaints”, Daniel continues with all the reasons he adds fallen for the smaller man. “When you eat enough food for two people without even blinking”, Daniel laughs at the older man diet, which he was slowly improving. 

“How you’re Peter’s bestie”, Sungwoon giggles. He was fond of all of Daniel’s cats, but had a soft spot for the second eldest.

“How you can’t tell a lie even if you try”, Sungwoon was endearingly honest, he didn’t enjoy keeping secrets, and had to confront things as soon as he could. 

“When I realised that you liked me too, it made me happy”, Sungwoon confesses into Daniel’s chest. Daniel’s love had pulled Sungwoon out of the hole he had been buried in. It made him feel alive. He was no longer trapped with nowhere to go, he had Kang Daniel’s arms to escape to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for coming on this journey with me and reading this story. Thank you for putting up with all my grammatical mistakes and so on. I hope i made up for that with a good story! I hope this ending is satisfactory.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, and I will get to working on the update soon!


End file.
